Tough Love, Baby
by Maria14
Summary: Previously 'Fades to Black'. Stand alone pieces about what happens after each episode. Partings: Rory gets messages from Logan. Lorelai gets hope from Luke. Maybe everything will be OK.
1. New and Improved

**The Middle**

**Chapter One: New and Improved**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything like that. That, all belongs to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: She didn't want just an ending with him, she wanted a middle too. This is the beginning of her middle…**

**A/N: I know I said I was going to post a different story first, but I decided that I would post this first because we're already past the 7th episode of the season and it'll give people something to read this week when there's no new episode. Please review**

**So yes, this story iswhat I think happens after the screen fades to black each week. There should be a chapter for each episode. **

**Review**

**

* * *

**"Lorelai! Full Moon! Moment's here!" He called. I wiped the tears away and stood up, trying to put on a fake smile for him. I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want him knowing how broken I was. I wanted to be happy. I wanted him to be happy. I didn't want any drama, not tonight. 

I walked out in the hall and there he was, standing by the front door, with the biggest smile on his face. Then I came closer to him and his smile began to fade.

"Have you been crying?" He asked me, while touching my face and running his fingers down my cheek.

I put on a nice smile for him and said, "I'm OK, now."

He pulled me into a hug. I knew he didn't believe me, he could always tell when I was sad. I have always been so good at pretending to be strong, when really I'm so upset. I've always been able to fool people, but not Luke. He always knows.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back. He said something about a moment before, didn't he?

I looked at him. He looked so worried. I hate making him worried. "You said something about a moment." I told him.  
"What moment?"

"It's OK…We'll do it later." He told me.

"No, c'mon. I'm OK, now." I told him. But, this time I wasn't lying or pretending. He could always make things OK.

He nodded and took my hand. "OK, let's go."

He led me outside, on to the lawn.

"OK…so…?" I said.

"OK, well…I know that technically, we're already engaged. But you know, I've never been into that modern stuff, so…" He began. I could feel a huge, stupid, grin forming on my face. I didn't even consider that he would do something like this, but I wasn't surprised at all.

"See, if I was the one that asked _you_ to marry _me_ then I probably would have waited." He said. What was he talking about? He began to look around and then he started leading me to another place in the yard.

"I probably would have waited until the first snow of the season because well, I know how much you love the snow. And you always say that good things happen in the snow, and I would consider _this_ a good thing." He said, and then he looked up at me, like he wanted confirmation.

"It is. It's a very good thing." I smiled. How did he know me so well? Max proposed with 1000 yellow daises because I told him to. And he didn't even get me the horse. Luke would have gottenme 10horses. But, he knows me so well that, he would have done it in the snow. It's not like I even needed a special proposal from him, but he wanted to give me one. A proposal in the snow.

"And, so I'm thinking I would be standing here, probably at 1 in the morning because you'd drag me out here to be in the snow with you." He continued. "And I'd be here, watching you make snow angels over there." He pointed to a random place in the yard. "And, I'd watch you catch snowflakes over there." He pointed again.

"Then, you'd come over to me and go on about how great things happen in the snow and I'd say something sarcastic about slipping on ice or having to shovel driveways. Then you would tell me I was wrong and how amazing the snow is and some of the best moments you'd had were in the snow. Then I would say something about …Well, I still haven't figured out the way we'd get from there to the proposal part, but get back to me in a couple days and maybe I'll know." He said. I wanted to stop grinning at him like an idiot but, I couldn't.

"And I'd tell you how amazing you are and all the things I love about you, then I'd get down on one knee." As he said this, he let go of my hand and began to get down on one knee. "And I would show you this ring." He said as he took out a small, velvet, box from his coat pocket. He opened it and revealed the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was so incredible and I couldn't wait for him to put it on my finger.

"And then I'd say 'Lorelai, will you marry me?' and then you'd say…?" He said, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I told him simply, with a little hint of 'duh' in my tone.

He nodded, and smiled. He stared at me for a moment and then stood up and came very close to me. He took the ring out of the box and I put out my left hand. He touched my ring finger gently and slid the ring on it. I swear, I felt some chill or tingly feeling in my body when he put it on. I looked at it for a moment and smiled, letting him know that I absolutely loved it. Then, I leaned in and kissed him, deepening the kiss every second. I never wanted the moment to end. It was so perfect.

He pulled away after a few minutes and he took my left hand.

"I love it." I told him. I could tell he was waiting for me to tell him that. I really did love it, though. I never wanted to take it off.

"Good." He told me plainly. But, I could see that he was very relieved I said it. "I thought you would." He added.

"Well, you thought right, mister." I told him, wrapping an arm around his neck and leaning in for a quick kiss. "So, how are we going to celebrate this time?" I asked, smiling.

"I thought you wanted to drink Zima every night?" He asked playfully.

"No, not tonight." I told him.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked him, taking his hand.

"You're going to drag me along while you show every single person in the whole town your ring,and give them all of the details of tonight which, by the way, would completely ruin my repuation... aren't you?" He asked. I laughed a little bit as we started walking down the lit upstreet. It was as if everyone knew what had just happened. The entire street was lit up beautifully. It all looked so different, like it was glowing at the moment.

"No, that can wait until tomorrow." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes at me and I put my head on his shoulder. And then, we walked, hand in hand, under the full moon.

It still amazes me how he always seems to make everything better. He always knows when something's wrong. He always knows exactly how to fix it. He always knows the right thing to say. He always knows how to make me laugh. He always knows when I need to laugh. And, now I can add another thing to the10 thousand page list I'm going to make someday:

He always picks the best moments.

**

* * *

I know my stories usually have longer chapters, but this one probably won't have extremely long chapters every update. **

Please review. Thoughts/Suggestions/Ideas always welcome. Please tell me anything I could do to improve this. Thanks.

Oh and also, if you haven't, you should check out my other stories. One of them is called Stand Still. I just finished that one. It's one of those 'Luke and Lorelai break up, then Lorelai takes Mike's Armstrong's job' story. But this one is much different. After 5 years, Lorelai comes back to give Luke something. When she arrives she finds out that so much has changed. That summary is bad but I don't want to give anything away if you haven't read it yet. So, yes, please check it out.

My other story is called Diary. I'm still writing that one. It takes place in Season 4, right after Lorelai breaks up with Jason. She's lonely and bored and starts looking through her diary. Hmmm...It's better than it sounds. I'm just sucking at summarizing my stories today.

So yeah, if you want to know more about those just go to my main page and look at my stories. Thanks.

Review!

I know my stories usually have longer chapters, but this one probably won't have extremely long chapters every update. 


	2. Fight

**The Middle**

**Chapter One: Fight Face**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything like that. That, all belongs to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: She didn't want just an ending with him, she wanted a middle too. This what you would call the beginning of their middle…**

**A/N: This is a story of what I think happens after the screen fades to black each week. There should be a chapter for each episode this season. **

* * *

I have always hated fighting with Rory. Before, when we fought it would be over which take out we would get that night or who got to pick the movie we'd watch. It would last 10 minutes and then we'd make type of compromise. Every once in awhile we'd get angry at each other and not talk for a few hours or maybe even a day, but things would always work out.

Tis time it all seemed so much more complicated. It's going to take a lot more than giving her $10 to spend at the book store to fix all of this, I know that. I just didn't think it was going to be like this. Seeing her was so weird. She didn't seem like the Rory I raised. She wasn't the Rory I have known for almost 21 years. She wasn't the Rory that used to cry when she stepped on an ant or make me look in her closet for monsters each night. She was doing community service. She was picking up trash on the highway. She was doing community service along with people who have piercings in places I don't want to imagine, weed in their back pocket, and people who know where all of the security cameras are in the mall. Rory has never been like any of those people. But, suddenly she seems to becoming more and more like them. She's changing. She's different.

I saw her there, cleaning up trash on the side of the road. Suddenly, I found myself pulling over and getting out of the car. Then I talked to her and she acted so cold. She acted like we were enemies, like we were in high school and I had just put her underwear on the flag pole for everyone to see. The way she congratulated me, hurt me more than anything. I know she was only angry because I didn't tell her about it. I know I should have. She was the one person I wanted to know before anyone. I just didn't know if I was supposed to or if I should or if she'd even listen to me when I tried to tell her. I wanted to tell her more than anyone.

When I thought I was getting married to Max, we jumped around my parent's house. We giggled, smiled, and laughed with each other. She was so excited. She was so happy for me.

Now, I know that I'm getting married to Luke and she acts like she's angry about it. It wasn't supposed to be like that. I was supposed to tell her and she was going to be so happy. She was going to hug me and we'd jump around in circles for hours. I'd show her my ring and she'd tell me how beautiful it is. We'd sit down and she would let me tell her all the details a million times before she got sick of hearing about it. I'd ask her to be my maid of honor and she'd say yes. We would be so excited. She was going to be excited.

It wasn't supposed to be a secret. She wasn't supposed to find out from just Luke, a week after it happened. She was supposed to find out from both of us, seconds after it happened. We weren't supposed to talk about it on the side of the highway while she's picking up trash. She wasn't supposed to yell at me. I wasn't supposed to yell back.

A week ago, if somebody had asked me to imagine telling Rory that Luke and I were engaged, it definitely would have gone differently. But things were changing, everything was changing…

It always scares me a little when one second I'm driving down the high way and then I suddenly realize that I'm right around the corner from my house. I wonder how I got here, when I was paying so little attention. I wonder if I would have noticed a man crossing the street or a little girl on a bicycle.

I parked the car in my driveway and got out. I walked towards the house, glancing at the chuppah for a few seconds. Luke had made it when I was going to marry Max, then I called off the wedding and we didn't use it. It hadn't been a marriage chuppah since then, it had just been a chuppah that Luke made me. Soon we would be getting married under it and it'd be the marriage chuppah, again. But, this time we'd use it.

I walked up to the house and opened the door. I smiled when I walked inside, the whole house smelled delicious. Luke was cooking dinner for us. I couldn't remember the last time I had walked into my house and smelled a home cooked meal. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten a home cooked meal in this house, unless you'd count the Poptarts I had for breakfast. I dropped my purse and went into the kitchen.

"Hey." I told him, leaning towards him for a quick kiss.

"Hey." He said. "I'm making spaghetti." He told me.

"Mmm…" I told him and started grabbing plates to put on the table. I couldn't remember the last time I used these plates. Most take-out didn't need plates and if it did, I'd always use plastic. But, everything was changing, right? I'd probably be using these plates a lot more often, I might even end up eating a vegetable. I mean if Rory, who was a straight A student and validictorian of Chilton, can go steal a Yacht, go to jail and drop of of Yale, then who says I won't start eating vegetables.

"So, we can probably start construction really soon." Luke told me. "It should take a few weeks, we're just making the bedroom bigger. Maybe we can paint a little bit, too. You probably haven't painted in awhile." Luke was telling me.

"You hate painting." I informed him.

"Painting with you last time wasn't so bad." He smiled at me. Yes, last time. When I made him paint the diner.

"I'll have to start working on my painting songs." I said.

"Oh, boy." He said while rolling his eyes.

"I saw Rory." I blurted out. I don't know why I did it, especially right now. It just came out.

He turned to look at me, still stirring the sauce. "Yeah?" He asked.

I nodded. "I was driving and there she was, on the side of the road, picking up trash. She was picking up trash, with a bunch of criminals. They were all wearing matching clothing. I mean, Luke, there she was picking up trash next to guys with nose rings and full body tattoos." I told him.

"I know," he told me. I knew he understood how much this bothered me. He understands how wrong this is, how much this isn't Rory. He knows that she doesn't do things like this, that she's not being herself. He can see how much she's changing. He seems to be the only one who can see that.

"And, so I pulled over." I told him.

I guess, he knew by the face I was making, that it didn't go very well.

"She just started talking to me in this way- It was so cold and she had this 'I hate you Mom' tone in her voice."

"She doesn't hate you." He told me in this confident way that almost made me believe him.

"She started yelling at me and saying how much I hurt her by not telling her about the engagement. But doesn't she get that it hurt me to not tell her?" I explained to him. I'm not really sure why I picked this particular moment to become all emotional and spill my heart out. Something about Luke just made me want to tell him everything. Maybe it's because he would always listen.

"I wanted to tell her more than anything. I wanted her to be the first to know. I wanted to jump around with her and tell her every single detail." It really hit me right then. She doesn't know any details. She knows absolutely nothing. She doesn't know that I asked him first and then he surprised me with another proposal. She doesn't know Luke is moving in. She doesn't know that we're making the bedroom bigger. She doesn't know I got a dog. She doesn't know anything anymore.

I guess I was making a funny face or something because he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed in his arms and let a few tears run down my face before I spoke again.

"I just wanted her to be happy for us." I told him, pulling away from him and drying off my face with my sleeve.

"She is happy for us." He said in that o-so-confident voice of his.

"But, I just wanted us to all be happy together." I told him again. I wanted her to come back home. I wanted her to go back to Yale. I wanted her to go back to the old Rory. I wanted her to be herself again. "This isn't how I wanted it to be…" I told him. Then I saw the face he was making and realized he was probably thinking I was having second thoughts or something. "I wanted her to know, first…I wanted to jump around and celebrate. I didn't want to go stop on the side of the road and have her yell at me." I explained to him, hoping he'd realize that it wasn't about him. He was the only good thing in my life, right now. I just wished he'd know that.

"We're going to fix this, OK? Don't worry." He told me in that voice, again. I wanted to believe him so badly. He looked so sure about everything. I wish I was that sure.

"Hey?" He said when I started to turn around.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I told her." He said to me. I suddenly felt so guilty and I'm not even sure why. Maybe I just felt bad that he was apologizing for something he shouldn't be. It wasn't his fault, he did the right thing. If he hadn't told her then, who knows when she would have found out? I probably wouldn't have told her for awhile and then it would have ended up being a pretty bad situation. I just didn't know how to tell her this. She was mad at me, and I guess I was afraid she wouldn't be happy about it or she'd just blow me off. It probably wouldn't have been as bad as this, though. I screwed it all up. She came into the diner for a reason, right? Maybe she was coming to try and work things out, maybe she wanted to talk. Then she finds out I didn't tell her about something as important as this and she hates me again. I screwed up. But, if Luke hadn't told her, it probably would have been so much worse.

If Luke hadn't told her, she might not have found out for another few months. He did the right thing. Why was he apologizing?

I suddenly realized that I hadn't said anything in a while and he was still staring at me with that worried look on his face.

"Don't be sorry." I told him.

"Lorelai-" He began.

"Luke, I'm sorry I didn't tell her. I'm sorry you're in the middle of all of this. You did the right thing, you did what I should have done last week." I tried to tell him.

"We'll fix this." He told me again.

I nodded and tried to smile a little bit for him. He pushed my hair behind my ears and smiled at me. He kissed me on the forehead and then looked down at me, as if he was asking if I'd be OK. I smiled a little bit and he smiled back then turned back to stir his sauce.

I opened the silverware drawer and got two forks and two knives. Boy, how things were changing.

* * *

**We'll there is chapter 2 for ya. **

**I loved the beginning of this episode. When Sookie and Lorelai were looking at the Twickham house and she kept asking her if this thing was for real and if she'd run away like last time. And Lorelai told her to look in her eyes because that would show her that this time was different and she was here to stay. Then Sookie was like "pretty eyes." and Lorelai's like "I'm taken." Yeah, I loved that part. And of course when Lorelai showed Luke, Paul Anka and when he was standing on the house. Anyways,**

**Please review! And Happy Halloween!**

**Thanks!**


	3. UnGraduate

**After it Fades**

**Chapter One: The Ungraduate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show or anything like that. That, all belongs to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black each week...**

**A/N: This is a story of what I think happens after the screen fades to black each week. There should be a chapter for each episode in the season **

**

* * *

**

He told me to go back to sleep but I couldn't. He was downstairs making eggs for my dog, which he hated. I knew he wasn't doing it for the dog so much as he was doing it for me. I couldn't shut my eyes, I just felt so bad.

Luke was standing there telling me everything he went through last night to keep Paul Anka from dying, and I go and tell him how I don't want to set a date until things with Rory are better. It was bad timing, I know that now, but I just needed to know that he was OK with it. I needed him to know. I guess, while he was telling me all about last night I realized something. I realized that he'd do almost anything for me, even take care of my dog who he hates while it's throwing up everywhere. I've always known he'd do anything for me but, it really hit me right then. I guess I was just thinking that maybe, he would also do this for me. I don't even know if that makes sense, but it did at the time. I just blurted it out without thinking. I've been doing that a lot lately, just realizing things in the most random moments and blurting them out even though the timing was bad. 'Luke, will you marry me?' could probably go under that category. It was random, and not so-great timing, but it ended up being great anyway.

Not so much this time, though. He's standing there telling me all he went through and then I just go and blurt out that I don't want to set a date. I regret it now. Why couldn't I just have said 'thanks Luke, you're amazing"? Why I'd have to go and tell him that I want to wait before we set a date?

But, that's not even why I can't sleep. It's not so much the fact I told him that, it's more about his reaction to me telling him.

He made this face that I'm not exactly sure how to describe. It was like he was expecting me to say that. It was like he wasn't surprised at all, he knew. I hated that he didn't look disappointed, or shocked, or even a little bit frustrated, he just looked like his expected me to say this.

Then, covered in the sheets of his bed, I had this realization. Maybe he thought I was running. Maybe he thought I was getting scared and having second thoughts. Maybe he expects me to run away from him like I did to Max. He couldn't think that, could he? He had to know how different this was, right? He had to know that I was here to stay this time, didn't he? Then, I thought about everyone else and how they think I'm going to runaway scared, again. Maybe he thinks that, too. Everyone in town thinks I'll bolt, why wouldn't he?

My face was buried in his pillow. His side of the bed was still warm, and it still smelled just like him. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I had to talk to him about this, now. I had to let him know that this was different, that I was committed and that I wasn't scared.

So, I got up and went downstairs. He was in the kitchen, fixing eggs for my dog. I felt bad that he was doing all of this. He was being his usual, amazing self and I'm just going off and saying stupid things.

"Go back to sleep." He told me in a way that sounded very apologetic. I didn't want him to be apologizing, he was doing everything right, I was the one who was being stupid.

"I don't like sleeping without you." I told him sweetly, trying to show him how much I care.

"I'll be up in a bit." He told me, completely ignoring my sign of affection.

"Hey, Luke?" I asked. I needed to talk about this. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep until I knew what he was thinking. I needed to know the he knew I was committed.

"Uhuh?" He said, still concentrating on putting the eggs onto a plate.

I was silent for a few moments, hoping he'd look up at me. He did. "What?" He asked again.

"Before…When I said I didn't want to set a date, I didn't mean-"

"Lorelai, it's OK." He interrupted me.

"Luke…I don't want you to think I'm running from this. I want to marry you." I told him, trying to sound very convincing. I wanted him to believe me, I really did.

"I know." He told me. I couldn't tell if he meant it. I couldn't tell if he really knew.

"I'm committed, Luke. I'm totally committed. I want to get married." I told him again.

"Lorelai…"

"I want to fall asleep with you every single night, I want to wake up beside you every single morning. I want to see you every day. I want to talk to you everyday. I want you to be there…I want to be there." I was just kind of babbling on now. I was repeating myself, trying to get through to him, trying to convince him. "I want us to have a coupon drawer. I want us to share a closet. I want us to go furniture shopping, I want us to buy a plant, and I want us to be together…forever" I kept talking. I just needed him to know, that this was for real. I wanted him to believe me.

"I'm committed, Luke." I told him one last time.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked me. It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for but, OK.

"The look." I told him. I didn't really realize how much that didn't make sense until he gave me a questioning look.

"Upstairs." I told him. "I said I wanted to wait on the date setting and you gave me this look."

"What look?" He asked me.

"This, like, not surprised look. Like, you expected me to say that. Like, in your head you were saying 'Of course, it's Lorelai, she's just some loser who is afraid to commit…She's running away just like last time.' ...I don't want you to think that." I tried to explain to him. It was hard because I didn't quite understand it myself.

"I don't think you're a loser." He told me. What does that mean? That he thinks I'm afraid to commit?

"I'm not afraid to commit…not to you." I told him trying to make him believe me.

"It's not like I predicted you were going to tell me you didn't want to set a date…" He started. "I just, kind of thought it was implied."

"What?"

"_I_ didn't think we'd set a date until things with Rory were…better." e told me.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't really know what I was asking when I said it. I just… How did he know? Why'd he think that?

"Why what?" He asked me.

"Why'd you think that?" I asked him. "Why did you just think we wouldn't set a date without Rory? It's not like everything revolves around her." Now I didn't even know what I was talking about. I had absolutely no idea.

"Now, your mad at me for agreeing with you?" He asked me.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm sooo not mad at you." I told him. "I just don't understand." I tried to explain.

"She's your daughter, Lorelai." He said to me.

"Yeah but…" I started, but the expression on his face made me stop.

"_I _don't want to get married without Rory." He said to me.

I froze. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't stop. I was just in amazement.

He wanted her to be there. He wanted to wait until things were better with her because he wanted her there, too. When I told him I wanted to wait, he didn't look surprised because he already knew. He didn't think I was running away, he just knew, he agreed.

Everyday, something else about him amazes me. Sometimes I wonder if there will ever be a day when I'll know everything there is to know. A day where there won't be a surprise, we're I'll know it all. But, I don't think that day will ever come.

He wanted Rory there. He wanted her there for me, but also for him.

Luke had always been a father to Rory; he was the father that she never had. He was the father that Christopher had never been. Luke built her bookshelves, and made her breakfast. He brought ice to her birthday party and made her special coffee cake. He looked out for her and beat up her ex boyfriends. He loved her. He loved her almost as much as I did and he wanted her there. I guess I've always known this but today it hit me so hard.

Rory has always been my daughter. But, now it was like she was Luke's daughter, too.

In some weird way, this comforted me a little. Not just because, I now knew that Luke didn't think of me as some commitment-challenged freak, but also because in some weird way, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I felt like I had him to go through this with, someone to help me fix this.

"You're amazing." I told him, not really meaning for it to be out loud, but not minding at all that it had been.

"Ditto." He replied.

I smiled and moved closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he put his arms around me. I leaned in for a kiss and then rested my head on his chest, running my fingers down his back.

"Let's do this every morning." I told him.

"What? Get up early, listen to you talk while I make eggs for the dog?" He asked me.

"No, just this." I said hugging him even tighter, never really wanting to let go.

"OK." He said before he kissed the top of my head and started stroking my hair.

That was when I knew it was going to be OK. I wasn't alone anymore. I had Luke and he was going to help me fix things.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**I loved the part in this episode when Luke and Lorelai were at the house and they were talking about how some of the guys saw her naked. That was so great. I also liked the part where Sookie was trying to get Lorelai to set a date. The Rory stuff in this episode was sort of pointless, though.**

**Less than a week until the new episode. I can't wait for that. **

**Anyways, please review with any thoughts or ideas. **

**I might delete this story if I don't get a lot of reviews soo if you'd like me to continue please say so...**

**Thanks.**


	4. Always a Godmother

**After it Fades**

**Chapter Four- Always a Godmother, Never a God**

**Disclaimer: It's all Amy, etc.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black each week.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them so much. Today, I'm hoping to also get We've Got Magic to Do up. And possibly a new chapter to Diary but, I'm not sure yet. I'll try.**

**Please review. **

* * *

It wasn't the same. It was so far from the same. 

I took the remote and turned off the TV. I couldn't watch it anymore, not without her. I turned around and moved the Nutter Butters and KitKats to the other side of the bed. I fell on my back and tried to relax in my bed. This was the type of movie we'd watch together, the type of movie we'd laugh over and enjoy together. I couldn't watch it alone.

The house was so silent, so empty. I couldn't remember it being this silent since Rory had gone to Yale and I had just come home. It was that horrible type of silence. The kind where you couldn't even hear the sound of crickets, or the wind blowing the trees. The kind you couldn't even fix by blasting Metallica or Ozzy Osbourne. The kind were you were just alone with your thoughts. The kind where you were just alone.

For the first time since she had moved out, I felt so completely alone. Everything was too quiet, it was too lonely.

I didn't want to think about it.

I turned on my side and stared at his side of the bed. His side of the bed? The thought made my head spin a little bit. Luke had his own side of the bed.

I never had any guys sleep in this bed with me before. I never had to move over, I always got to sleep in the very middle of the bed. I had never had to sleep on a certain side of my bed. If I moved over for anyone it would be for Rory when she was 5 and afraid of the thunderstorm outside.

No other man had ever slept in this bed with me. I tried to think. I went through every man I had ever been in a relationship with -trying to figure out if they had ever slept in this bed.

Christopher- No… Sure, we slept on my parent's balcony, and maybe in my bed at the Gilmore's if my parents weren't home. But, that happened maybe once and if was just after we had sex and it was too late to go home. It wasn't anything special and it had never meant anything.

Max- Nope… The whole thing with Rory living in my house and me having guys sleep over…That wouldn't work out too well. I mean, if we had gone through with the wedding, I assume he would have slept in my bed with me- maybe even have his own designated side, but it didn't matter because the wedding didn't happen. And before the wedding, I didn't even give him a house key, never mind let him stay in my bed.

Christopher again…Oh God, that was just at the Dragonfly. Nothing special, I mean at the time I thought it was going to be, but it wasn't.

Alex- Nah, that wasn't anything really. We stayed in a hotel room in New York but not in my house. He was just a fishing buddy, not a sleep over man.

Jason- Hah. The man wouldn't even let me sleep in his own bed with him. I stayed over his house but he never stayed at mine.

Then there was Luke

He got to sleep in my bed –_Our _bed.

I had never let anyone else sleep in this bed with me. No one besides Rory. She had always been the only other person in my life. The only one who could sleep in my bed with me. She was the only one I let in, the only one I would move over for.

I had never let anyone else in my life. Not Chris, not in that way anyway. Not Max, I didn't love him. Not Alex or Jason…nobody. It had always just been the Lorelai's, nobody else.

But, then there was Luke. My wonderful Coffee-Pourer, Dinner-Man, Flannel-and-Backwards-Baseball-Cap-Wearer, Ice-Bringer, Chuppah-Maker, Father-of-My-Dream-Twins, Shoe-Fixer, Inn-Saver, Fixer-of-Everything-that-Needs-Fixing, Fishing-Teacher, Bell-Breaking-Partner, Wedding-Buddy, Only-Waltzes-with-Me-Man, Beater-Upper-of-Rory's-Boyfriends, Ice-Rink-Maker, Boat-Builder, and now Fiancee, Luke.

I let him in, I let him sleep in my bed. I moved over for him.

I picked up the phone that was sat on the table beside the bed.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey." I told him.

"Hey." He said happily. "I thought you were watching movies." He said.

"I was…" I trailed off, not really wanting to explain why I stopped.

"Oh." He understood. He always understood.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you coming home?" I asked.

"Home." He repeated. I knew he was a little surprised when I said that. Home- I always just said 'hey come over' or something…never…home. "Yeah, in a little bit." He said.

"How much longer…?" I whined.

"Not too long." He laughed a little bit. I could tell he was smiling.

"Good." I said.

"Bye." He told me.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

I heard the truck drive up and without even realizing it, I stood up and met him outside. 

"Hey?" He said with a questioning tone.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi." I replied. He put his arms around me, too. I could feel his uncertainty, but I just wanted to hug him.

"You, OK?" He asked after a minute or two.

"Yup." I answered confidently.

"C'mon." I said, taking his hand and leading him inside the house.

I moved all of the junk food out of the way and he went ahead and sat on the bed- his side of the bed.

"So, did you match the baby?" He asked, mocking me from our earlier conversation.

"Yes." I smiled.

"That's a relief." He said sarcastically.

"Well, what if I was wearing blue but he was wearing orange? It wouldn't have looked good. I wouldn't watch the fashion police on my back." I quipped.

"Yeah, thank God." He said. "So…besides that how was it?" He asked. I knew he was hinting about Rory but, I wasn't quite ready to talk about her yet.

"Well, Jackson's brother is a pig." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"He kept hitting on me." I said.

He laughed.

"Hey, you know when your fiancée tells you that another man was hitting on her, your supposed to be angry. You're supposed to go beat him up or something." I say.

He stills laughs.

"You know, I might just go run off with Bo. He doesn't laugh at me. He'd beat up somebody who hit on me." I said.

"Yeah, go run off to the horse ranch with him. I'm sure you guys could have a nice wedding there…He'd wear overalls and hey, you can borrow one of my flannels shirts. And I'm sure he'd plan a nice honeymoon in the pig pen…And awww, you'd have adorable little farm babies…" Luke said.

"Hey!" I said throwing a pillow in his face. "You never know…" I said.

"You'd miss my coffee too much." He smiled.

I paused for a moment. "That's true." I smiled.

He nodded and then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do I really have competition?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I think you're good." I told him.

"Good." He nodded.

"So, I saw Rory." I told him.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Well…It was like we were at our high school reunion and I was the one in 10th grade who put her underwear on the flagpole." I said.

"Lorelai…" He began.

"I don't know, she just acted like I was…something. I don't know." I said.

"It'll get better." He said.

"Yeah…"

"It will. She wants it to get better and so do you. It will." He said.

"You're sitting on your side." I smiled, not even meaning to say that out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"Your side." I stated. "That's your side."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I've never had to move over for anyone besides Rory. Nobody." I told him, knowing that he didn't have a clue what I was talking about but, I needed to tell him the whole story.

"She'd come in my room during a thunderstorm or something and she'd be scared, so I would move over and she'd sleep here. Or sometimes, after we'd watch a scary movie she'd want to sleep in my room because since she slept on the first floor, she thought she'd die first. I'd move over for her." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I've never had any other man sleep in this bed with me. Not Chris, not Max, not Alex or Jason, nobody…" I went on.

"But, that's your side of the bed." I said pointing to where he was sitting.

"I move over for you and you sleep there." I said.

"That was always Rory's side of the bed, if anybodys. But, now it's yours…" I said. "But it's not like your replacing her because your not... I have a big bed." I said, still not even sure if I understand what I'm saying.

"You and Rory." I said and I'm sure I'm going crazy because I'm starting to confused myself.

But I looked up at Luke and he's sitting there with a small smile on his face. He nods as if he understands. How does he always understand? How can he understand when I don't even know what I'm talking about?

He pulls me into a hug and we lie down together.

"Wanna watch the movie?" He asks gently because I know he's still not sure if I'll be able to watch it without Rory.

I nod and turn on the movie.

It's still not the same. It's still far from the same. It's different.

But different is good sometimes.

A few months ago, it would have been Rory and I, sitting on the couch, eating junk food, watching this movie. It would have been fun, movies with Rory were always fun.

But, today it's Luke and I, on our own sides of the bed but still snuggled up in each other's arms. And it's still fun.

* * *

**I wrote that pretty fast so I'm very sorry if it sucked. It was a lot better the first time I wrote it but then it got deleted and I tried writing it again but it didn't come out as good because I totally forgot a ton of it.**

**Review as always!**

**Thanks**


	5. We've Got Magic

**After it Fades **

**Chapter Four- Always a Godmother, Never a God**

**Disclaimer: It's all Amy, etc.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black each week.**

**A/N: This takes place not exactly at the end but when Lorelai and Luke are at the diner. I hated how they made that scene and I'm sure many people agree so here is the way I believe it should have gone…**

* * *

I saw him outside the diner, bringing in his camping stuff. He was supposed to be in the woods right now, doing all those manly camping things... I told Sookie I'd be right back and I left Miss Patty's. 

I walked in the diner and he looked up at me. I couldn't even begin to describe the look he gave me, but I could tell you this much, it wasn't good.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Um…I thought you were camping." I said, sitting on the stool at the counter.

"I was… I went, I saw, I'm back. I'm allowed to come back whenever I want." He said a little bit coldly.

"Of course you are." I told him. Why was he so mad? "I just…I thought you were camping, that's all."

"Well, not anymore." He said.

"But, you like camping." I said trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Not when I'm being banished." He said. "I'm just trying to figure out why tonight…Why were you trying to get rid of me tonight." He said.

That caught me off guard a little bit. "I wasn't trying to get rid of you." I said and I wasn't. I wansn't trying to get rid of him at all.

"Well it felt like you were." He said. I suddenly felt so guilty. He looked so sad and I caused that.

I didn't mean to, but I still did.

"Well that's my fault…I just thought…You like camping and…Well, we've been doing so much stuff that I like and I just thought you'd want to do some Luke stuff." I told him.

He was silent.

"I just felt bad that I was dragging you along to the mall and dinner with Sookie and Jackson and all those others things. I just wanted you to have fun. You haven't gone camping since we got together and I just thought…I was trying to…I just thought you'd like to go…I'm sorry." I told him.

"I like doing things with you, Lorelai. I have fun with you. I'm surprised I have to tell you that." He said, coming a little closer to me. I sat down on the stool and stared at him for a split second.

"You-you don't…I-I just…You deserve to do things you like, too." I said.

"I do, do things I like." He said, sitting on the stool beside me.

"OK." Was all I could say.

"I like being with you." He told me.

"I know." I said. "I like being with you, too…" I told him. "I really wasn't trying to banish you. I just thought…you know, you like camping." I said.

"I do like camping… But you know… I could have been fun at this dancing thing...I mean, you and Sookie were probably just mocking the whole thing…I'm a good mocker." He said.

"I know you are. You're a great mocker." I said. I was still a little bit shocked. He really thought I was banishing him? He thought I was sick of him or just trying to get rid of him? That sad face was stuck in my brain. This definitely was not what I was expecting when I came over here.

"Kirk is doing something really disturbing…Wanna go back with me?" I smiled, trying to show him that I really wanted to be with him.

"No…I think I'll..hey, you wanna come with me?" He asked.

"Where?"

"Camping." He smiled.

I laughed. "Are you sure you want to go camping with me?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"OK." I said. I could see the shocked expression on his face. He never expected me to say yes, which kind of made me wonder if he actually wanted me there, but I didn't want to get into that again.

"Really?" He asked.

"I like doing things with you. I'm surprised I have to tell you that." I mocked him.

He smiled and kissed me.

"You know there isn't coffee in the woods, right?" He asked.

"Lucky for you, I have a really big thermos at home." I said.

"You know there's no showers." He asked.

"Well, you're the one whose going to have to deal with me being shower-less and smelly tomorrow morning." I told him.

"Well, I think I'll be OK. I'll bring some Lysol or something." He smiled.

"Haha." I told him.

"You know you have to sleep in a tent, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And your OK with that? A tent? On the ground? In the woods? Camping?" He asked.

"Well, you know, on TV…they always share a sleeping bag." I told him.

He smiled. "I guess that could be arranged." He shrugged.

"Good." I smiled.

"So, we'll stop by your house on the way and get your stuff?" He asked.

"OK. Lemme just go tell Sookie that I'm leaving."

He nodded and I kissed him goodbye before skipping across the street back to Miss Pattie's. I walked in and Kirk was still on stage. I sat in the seat next to Sookie.

"Where'd you go?" She asked. "You missed the part where Kirk is in 5th grade and the bullies won't let him go on the sea-saw…You should have seen his sea-saw impression…" Sookie explained, complete with hand motions and everything.

"Hey, I'm leaving OK?" I interrupted her.

"What? Why? Is everything OK?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm going camping with Luke." I smiled.

"Camping? With Luke? You hate Camping…" Sookie asked. "Why are you and Luke going camping?"

"We like doing things together." I told her.

Sookie smiled. "Have fun." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Bye." I told her.

* * *

"Lorelai the woods is going to be closed by the time we get there!" Luke told me as he watched me frantically pack things into a bag.

"The woods does not close, Luke." I told him matter-of-factly.

"C'mon." He smiled.

"OK, OK I'm done. Let's go!" I said, taking his hand and leading him outside.

It wasn't long before we got there. I watched as Luke unloaded the things from the truck because he wouldn't let me help. Normally, I wouldn't have even offered, but tonight was different. I mean, of course it was, I was camping.

"Done." Luke stated after he finally set the tent up.

"So, this is camping." I said after twirling around and looking at my surroundings.

"This is camping." He said.

"The stars are so pretty." I told him. And they were. They were beautiful and bright and just shining down on us.

"Yeah." He nodded. Then he looked at me and came closer, putting an arm around my waist. I took one last glance at the stars and then pulled myself closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair and pulled me even closer to him.

It was moments like this when I realized just how amazing he was, how happy he made me, how much I loved him.

I pulled away and took his hand. "So, can I have the grand tour?" I asked him.

"Uhh…Well, that's the lake, me and Liz used to swim in it when we were little. My Dad would take us here all the time. We'd swim here until it got dark…Everyday until it got too cold to swim in…" He said bringing me closer to the water. I bent down and felt the water, thinking that maybe we could go swimming. But, it was much too cold.

"And, one year, over there." He pointed to a spot near our tent. "Dad made this huge bonfire and we roasted marshmallows the whole night."

"You ate marshmallows?" I asked him. "There was actually a time in Luke Danes life were he didn't eat rabbit food?" I said.

"Believe it or not." He joked.

"You tired yet?" I asked him, walking toward the tent.

"Yeah, c'mon." He said.

And we went inside the tent and changed into our pajamas. Then we got into the sleeping bag and snuggled close together.

"You know, camping isn't so bad." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the stars are beautiful…and I'm loving this sharing a sleeping bag thing." I told him.

"I'm glad." He said, kissing the top of my head as I moved even closer to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before." I told him.

"It's OK. Iwas reading too much into it. I over reacted." He told me.

"I was really just trying to make you happy." I told him.

"You _do _make me happy." He told me.

"OK." I said, resting my head on his chest. But, I still wasn't convinced that he knew what I was trying to tell him. "Hey, Luke?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said sleepily.

"You know…You make me happy, too…Really, really happy." I told him.

I'm not sure how, but I could tell he was smiling. It was too dark to see his face, but I could tell.

"I know." He said.

* * *

**Sooo, here it is...**

**I absoluetly hated the scene from camping, I wished she had gone with him or that he had gone with her. Or atleast had a real kiss instead of just that stupid, little kiss on the cheek. I mean, c'mon, you're engaged...**

**I did like that scene at Sookie and Jackson's though and the parts at the Inn with the fire. And how Richard finally realized that Rory needs to go back to Yale.**

**So, yes, please tell me what you thought. I'd greatly appreciate it. And only 2 more days until the new eppy, can't wait!**

**Review!**

**Thanks**


	6. Dollhouse

**After it Fades **

**Chapter Six- Welcome to the Dollhouse**

**Disclaimer: It's all Amy, etc.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black each week.**

**A/N: Well…At the end of this episode, Richard is at the door, but since we all know that in the next episode, it takes place right after that…I've decided that in here it'll be like Richard hasn't come yet…well uh, you'll see. Please review. **

* * *

"So…Soars and Boils Ally?" Luke grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Lorelai slapped him on the chest playfully. "He pat me on the head, Luke… He pat me on the _head_" She told him.

"I heard." He said.

"I wasn't about to just give into him like that. He thinks he can manipulate me like that. No way, mister, nobody does that to Lorelai Gilmore." She joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said.

"Ugh…whose bright idea was it to name a street soars and Boils? I mean, c'mon. I bet it is not even the real street name. I bet Taylor just made it up…It's all part of his little plan to drive me insane." Lorelai said.

"Oh, I think you're already way past that." Luke joked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"All this street naming stuff is stupid anyway. Don't they realize that because of changing all of the street names, everyone has to go and change their addresses? I mean… I have blisters all over my fingers from all the writing and address changing I had to do today. And, I'm not even half way done. I just can't wait until tomorrow when I get to finish it all." Luke said sarcastically. "And knowing this town, they'll probably throw a party or something. 'Hey, come down to the square and fill out all of your address changes while Kirk does cartwheels and eats bonbons'" Luke said.

"Bonbons?" Lorelai laughed.

"…Or something crazy like that. And, of course that will just add to the excitement because then Taylor will come down to the diner and bug me about putting up flyers which will then lead to 'Luke, why haven't you gotten that jungle gym warrant? And while your at it, you should probably get that Hearn cleaned because it's against the town's heath regulations, blah, blah, blah'…I can't wait..." Luke ranted.

"Ooh, ranting Luke." Lorelai said clapping her hands.

"No, I'm done." Luke said.

"You are never done." Lorelai smiled.

"No, I'm good." He said putting his arm around her.

"Aww…Come on, I love my ranting Luke." She smiled.

"I'm done." He said.

"Fine." She said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said.

"I'm sorry about the Hearn. I'll try and get it out of there, OK?" Lorelai said.

"It's OK." Luke said.

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai mocked him. "You know, my mother has to send me all of that crap I don't want but then… the one thing I want… she's making me go and get it…" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked sleepily.

"This dollhouse. I love it... It's beautiful… My mother knows how much it means to me… She's just being…difficult." Lorelai said.

"So why don't you go and get it?" Luke said. "I'll go with you." He offered.

"It's probably thrown away by now." Lorelai sighed.

"You really think she'd do that?"

"It's Emily Gilmore, of course she would."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Luke was rubbing her back.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asked, sitting up.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Well…you know how you hate having to fill out all those address changing things?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I think I know that." He told her sarcastically.

"So…when you move in… here, I mean… you'd have to do that again, right?"

"Right." He replied.

"I was thinking, maybe you could just…move in…now?" Lorelai said hopefully.

"Now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it would be such a hassle to have to fill out all those things again." Lorelai said nervously.

Luke smiled. "Yes it would." He told her.

"And you want to move in, right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"So, why not now?" She asked.

He was grinning now. She really wanted him to move in. She really wanted him to live with her. Sure, he figured he'd move in with her. After all, they had done the construction and everything. They were planning on living there together. However, the fact that it was actually, seriously happening just made him so unbelievable happy… he just couldn't be happier.

"Why not now." He repeated, confidently.

"So…that's a yes?" She asked.

"That's a yes." He replied.

She moved in closer and pressed her lips against his, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Good". She said once she pulled away.

"Good". He nodded.

"And you know, tomorrow I could help you fill some of those things out…We're a good team." She smiled.

"Yes we are." He agreed.

"And it'd go by faster, and if Taylor comes by I can bitch him out, since I'm totally prepared for any bitching at Taylor opportunities…and maybe I'll convince Kirk not to do any cartwheels at the address changing festival…and make sure there won't be any bonbons…I know how you feel about bonbons…and cartwheels." Lorelai smiled.

"Kirk plus cartwheels isn't really my idea of a party." Luke said.

"I figured." Lorelai laughed.

"What would I do without you?" He laughed.

"You'd die." She smiled.

Then he leaned in and kissed her again, but before the show could go on any longer, the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Kirk with the flyers." Luke joked.

Lorelai got up and answered the door.

"Dad?" She said when she saw the tall man standing in front of her.

"Thought you like this…" He said, stepping aside to show her the dollhouse that stood behind him.

She melted inside. She put her hand to her heart and bent down to touch the dollhouse. She ran her fingers over the side and then looked up at her father who was still hovering over her.

"Thanks Dad, this is so sweet…I-I can't believe you did this." She said.

"You love this dollhouse." He answered.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do… Thank you…so much." She told him again.

"Your welcome." He told her genuinely.

"You can come in if you'd like…" Lorelai offered.

"Alright, I'd like to talk to you about something, actually." He said.

Lorelai nodded and led him outside, leaving the dollhouse on the porch.

"Luke…hello." Richard greeted him with a handshake. It was a surprisingly sincere greeting.

"Hi, Richard." Luke shook his hand.

"If you don't mind, maybe you could help me bring in a dollhouse." Richard asked.

Luke nodded and followed him outside. The two men brought the dollhouse inside and then all three of the adults sat at the kitchen table.

"So, I see you're doing some construction, Lorelai." Richard said.

"Yes, I'm making the bedroom bigger." Lorelai replied.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Well…um…Dad, Luke is moving in…we're engaged." She told him unsure of how his reaction would be and hoping he wouldn't flip out.

"Engaged? Well, congratulations." Richard smiled, surprisingly still sincere.

"Um, thanks Dad." Lorelai smiled.

Richard nodded and then the three adults looked around, awkwardly at each other.

"Soo.. um, what'd you want to talk about?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory."

* * *

**I realize it's short...**

**Oh and just so everyone knows, I didn't really intentionally make this a Luke and Lorelai story...I mean, I did...but I didn't mean for it to only have Luke/Lorelai scenes. But, see I find all of the Rory stuff pretty boring so far this season...**

**But,**

**next chapter, Twenty One is the Loneliest Number- I intend to have a scene with Rory in it, too...because, finally Rory is doing something interesting in an episode! In all of the others, she's just making out with Logan, talking to crazy DAR ladies or just planning a party...I mean, I personally find all of that boring.**

**Ummm...more L/L in this episode, please! There was like no L/L...and the whole thing with Emily sening stuff was just uhhh...I don't know. This whole episode seemed so weird and I don't know...maybe if I had a better vocabulary I'd be able to think of another word to describe it but...sadly I do not.**

**Anyways,**

**Please review. You'll get my next chapter before the new episode tomorrow night, so look out for it. **

**Review.**


	7. Twenty One is the Loneliest

**After it Fades**

**Chapter Seven: 21 is the Loneliest Number**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: The first part is in Lorelai's point of view and the second is in Rory's point of view.**

**Please review, this is pretty long and I think I deserve a pretty little review.**

**

* * *

**

"You can pull link sausages out of me if you want…" He told me in the car. We were driving home from Rory's party. Rory and I were finally talking and even though it was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had with her, I was still happy to be there talking with her. She seemed happy for me, really happy. Maybe it's because even she can see that this time is different. People have been asking me a lot lately, if I'm going to leave Luke at the altar or take a trip to Harvard two weeks before the wedding. They can't see how different this time is but Rory can. She was there the last time. Last time, I wouldn't give Max a key. Luke doesn't even need a key. Last time, I made a little room in my closet but, I'm making my entire room bigger for Luke. Last time, I had to think a lot before saying yes to Max. This time, I asked Luke to marry me. Rory saw it all, even if she didn't really know all the differences, she could see it. That made me so happy, that she still knew me and she just knew. I hated the awkwardness of the conversation, but just standing there with her was good.

Then, the rest of the world appeared again and she had to run off to be in it, leaving me behind. I watched her blow out her candles with a huge crowd of people around her. She was surrounded by a million people, Logan, my mother, hundred of DAR ladies, Paris, Doyle, Lane, Zach, millions of rich, important people that she had probably never met before. It was supposed to be me standing beside her, but there wasn't any room for me… not anymore.

He knew how upset I was. I thought I was doing an OK job of hiding it, but it's Luke, and Luke can always see right through me. He always knows how I'm feeling. Sometimes that scares me, the fact that he knows me so well… but it doesn't scare me tonight. Tonight it relieved me a little bit. I was a little relieved that I didn't have to pretend, that I could just act how I was feeling… that he would comfort me. He always knows exactly what to do or say to make me feel better and that has always amazed me. Even when I'm feeling so bad, he can always make me feel so much better. He knows me. He knows what will cheer me up…he knows all the big things about me, but he also knows all of the small things.

It's always amazed me how much he knows about me and how, even knowing all of it, he still wants to marry me.

He put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it a little bit. How does he always know?

I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me. I love how safe I always feel when he holds me. I feel like I could stay like this forever, just in his arms.

"You don't have to." I told him. His grip loosened and then I realized he was probably thinking. He probably thought I meant he didn't have to hold me. I took his hand that was still draping over my shoulder and held it. "I mean the sausage thing." I told him, looking into his eyes for the first time since we left Rory's party. I love his eyes. They always look so caring, so safe, so loving.

He glanced down at me a few times, and then back at the road. When we stopped at the red light, he looked down at me again.

"You don't have to." I repeated. "I know you don't want to." I said.

"I want to." He argued. I smiled at him. We both knew how much he hated the idea of putting on a Halloween skit all night. "Really, I'll do it." He told me. I knew he would do it for me, he'd do anything for me, but he shouldn't have to. He does so much already, he shouldn't have to do these things he hates.

I used to wonder why he did all those things for me, all those things that he hated doing. When we were just friends, everyone told me he did stuff like that so I would notice him. After I noticed him, people told me he did those things so I would know he loved me. After I knew he loved me, someone told me that he did that stuff so I would love him. When I told him I loved him, people said it was so I wouldn't change my mind…

That last one bothered me a little bit. Well actually, it bothered me a lot. He didn't really think I would change my mind, did he? He didn't think that I would only stay if he let me pull sausages out of him or let me keep my house, or take care of my dog, did he? He knew this was different…he knew it was so different, didn't he?

Maybe not…

"Luke, it's OK. Let's do something else." I told him.

"But, you wanted to do this." he said.

"But, you don't." I said.

"Yes I do." He told me.

"I want to do something we both want." I told him. Then, he gave me this adorable, little smile. Maybe he thought the only way we'd spend Halloween together is if we did the sausage thing. Maybe that's why he said he'd do it.

I know he knows this is different… I just wish he knew how different it was. I wish he'd know how much I love spending time with him, too. I wish he knew how sure I was of this, how I wasn't going to change my mind. I was he knew that I was more afraid he would change his mind, then he probably was of me changing my mind…

The light turned green and we began driving again. But, before he pulled into town he nodded his head and said, "OK." …Maybe he was finally beginning to understand. Maybe he was finally figuring it all out, right now. Maybe now he was seeing how different things really were.

I smiled and put my head back down on his shoulder.

"Maybe, instead of just handing caramel apples on a tree, we do some bobbing for caramel apples thing." I told him.

"I think the caramel would get soggy." He said.

"We'll…I have a lot of sausage from the other idea…How about bobbing for sausage?"

"I think that'd be a big hit with the kids." He told me sarcastically.

"Some kids like sausage." I said.

"Mhm." He said.

Wanna know what Kirk is doing?" I grinned.

"No." He replied.

"Yessss you do." I sang.

"Fine." Luke gave in.

"He's putting a candy bowl on his porch and then...he's going to hook up a camera so..." I paused for dramatic effect, "he can catch all the bad kids who take handfuls of candy when people leave their candy bowl on their porch." I grinned anticipating his response.

"Only Kirk..." Luke said shaking his head, with a small smile on his face. "Only in this stupid town…"

I laughed at the funny Luke face he was making.

"Well, I guess we could just hand out candy." I told him.

"I like that idea." He told me.

"I thought you would."

"Maybe we could just put the candy bowl outside, Kirk-style, and then watch a movie or two?" He said as he pulled into the driveway, got out, and opened the door for me.

"Awww… you do love me." I told him as he greeted me at the door. He looked up, into my eyes and gave me a reassuring look, then leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Now I'll just have to figure out what to do with all that extra sausage..." I said as we walked up to the house.

He laughed as he put his hand on the small of my back and walked into the house with me. I greeted Paul Anka and then sat down on our bed, which was still downstairs due to construction, and kicked off my shoes.

"Maybe I can sell them to Kirk...I don't know, I could tell him that they are Madonna's favorite kind of sausage and she always ate them before shows… or they are going extinct in Africa and he could make fortunes off them someday, or...hmmm...I'll work on it." I said.

He sat beside me and put his hand on my knee and looked at me again - in that way that made me melt. That concerned, caring, looking deep into your soul, Joey + Dawson, Jack + Sally, I wish I could get you a Big Bird band aid and make it all better, kissing in the rain, type of look.

"You OK?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "I'm good."

He still stared into my eyes, trying to figure out if, I was lying or not. I gave him a reassuring smile and he started playing with my hair.

"Nightmare Before Christmas." I blurted out.

"What?"

"That's #1 on our Halloween Special Movie Night…It's a classic…There's singing and everything…best G rated movie you'll ever see." I told him.

"Sounds good." He said

"And…It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown… Beetlejuice, Bride of Frankenstein…and ooh, Pyscho… and of course Dracula." I babbled on. "I should make a list."

"Now, we could watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show, but watching it on video isn't even half as good as the real thing… That can be on the maybe list." I said. "A Nightmare on Elm Street… Dead of Night…the complete 102 minute version, of course."

"You're not serious." Luke said.

"Who knew there were so many great Halloween movies…" I told him. "I can't pick just two."

"Flip a coin." He said.

"_You_ can't be serious!"

"We'll talk about it later." He said.

"Yes, we will!" I said stubbornly.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug, kissing me on the top of my head.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked him, not realizing how random that was. Luckily, he's caught up to my random way of thinking and he understood.

He nodded.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She told me they had beer, that her drink was disgusting and uhh… she introduced me as her step-father-to-be." He told me. The way his tone of voice was, I could tell he was a little unsure about that last part. It was as if he was afraid that it would freak me out. But it didn't, not at all.

I looked at him with a nice smile. "She did?" I asked him.

He nodded. I could see how happy he was. He wasn't smiling, but he was glowing like those glow-in-the-dark necklaces that look so cool when you break them and pour the liquid on your clothes.

"Well, it's true." I told him.

He nodded slightly, still looking directly into my eyes. That used to freak me out- when guys did that. It was like they could see inside me, see what I was thinking and everything. Maybe that's stupid, but it always made me uncomfortable. But not with Luke… not at all.

"She looked good." I said.

"Yes she did." He said.

I sighed and I felt him pull me closer. My head rested on his shoulder, right under his chin as he ran his hand up and down my back.

He did always know how to make me feel better…

* * *

I stared down at the necklace, still in my hand.

It was so beautiful, so elegant, very vintage… and it was his mothers.

He probably has no idea how much this means to me. I mean, it's his mothers necklace…and he gave it to me? Maybe it wasn't supposed to mean anything. Maybe he just found it and was like 'whatever, I'll give it to Rory.' But, it meant something didn't it? It means that I'm special to him, right? That I'm important…that he thought of me…I mean something? I called him my step-father-to-be. I was a little surprised when the words came out of my mouth, but it's true, he is. Him and my mother are getting married. It's not the fact that he will soon be in my family, that upsets me…that's not it at all. It's just the fact that I'm missing it all. I'm missing their relationship, the one my mother has waited for forever. The one I hoped she would get… I'm missing all of it and when I called him my step-father-to-be, it sort of hit me. Then, with my Mom telling me about the construction and the dog…So much has changed. It's like she has a new life, and I'm not part of it…

She left before I could even say goodbye. She didn't sing Happy Birthday to me… She didn't eat cake, she didn't even say goodbye… It just wasn't exactly how I thought my 21st birthday would be. It was supposed to be her and me… My mom and I… with 21 things, playing 21. She was supposed to be beside me, not millions of crazy DAR ladies.

"Rory!" I heard my grandmother yell. I was sitting on the couch, in the living room while the maids were cleaning up around me. I wanted to help them, but it'd probably give my grandmother a heart attack.

"What is it?" I asked sweetly.

"You have to open your presents." She told me. Presents, wonderful…

I walked over to the 'present mountain' as Luke referred to it as earlier. I expected that inside all of those boxes would be a bunch of useless things from many rich, people that I don't really care about. I mean, what would you get a girl whose grandparents would buy her anything? Of course, there were gifts I was looking forward to… a gift from Lane and Zach, Paris and Doyle, and…my mothers.

"Where did you get _that_?" She gasped when she saw the necklace I was holding in my hand.

I smiled at her, "Luke". I told her simply.

The face she made was a true Kodak-moment. "Luke?" She asked again.

"Yes." I told her.

She took it out of my hands and examined it closer; probably making sure it was real.

"Well, I suppose _everyone_ has to have _some_ good qualities…" She said as she handed the necklace back to me. I knew she was impressed with the necklace. I also knew she hated that it was so impressive. It had always been obvious that she didn't like Luke. She probably never would, no matter how many times my mom or I tell her how great he is… tell her how he's always been there and how he's a really good man, it wouldn't matter, she'd still hate him. No matter how amazing he truly is… She took every chance she got to say something bad about him, but she knew she was stuck here. The necklace was beautiful and she hated that.

I took the necklace and put it around my neck, glancing in the mirror to see how it looked. It looked good.

"Lucile, we're going to need you to keep track of who brought what." My grandmother instructed one of the maids.

The maid nodded and got her paper and pencil ready.

"Go ahead." My grandmother instructed me.

I sat down in the chair near my pile of presents and picked a random one off the top. I tore off the wrapping paper and inside was a glass bird. It was the type that always made rainbows on the ceiling… but still, a glass bird? Can you say random?

I opened about 25 more presents. I got about 8 bottles of wine, 2 bottles of scotch, and 1 bottle of Bailey's, a pair of expensive hair clips that were covered in jewels, a small jewelry box, a set of expensive pens, and tickets to a play. Some of the DAR ladies bought me joke gifts such as a gift certificate to Friendly's for Buffalo wings, Dirty Dancing on DVD, a dirty T-shirt, a large set of brightly colored toe socks, and many other crazy things like that. Crazy Ladies… Little did they know that those gifts would get a lot more usage than they thought.

I opened Lane's gift next. Inside the box was a really great 21st birthday CD mix and a huge photo album. The album was great, it had a million pictures of us all over it, with stickers and glitter. She even wrote little comments next to many of the pictures. I started looking through the album, smiling more as I turned each page. The first page had pictures of us as newborns and then as the pages went on, we got older and older. The 2nd page had a picture of my teenage mother holding me when I was probably just a month old. _Welcome to Stars Hollow- _that was the next page- a huge picture of the welcome to Stars Hollow sign. And after that there were pictures of Lane and I in the sandbox, on the jungle gym, at town festivals, at Luke's, making snow angels, going to church with Mrs. Kim, hanging out at the Inn, and swimming at Larson's Dock. There was that traditional picture of the two of us at a birthday party, with our faces covered in frosting. There were pictures of us with just about every person living in Stars Hollow, and in almost every special place in Stars Hollow. There were pictures of my first days at Stars Hollow High, Chilton and Yale…my first driving lesson, my first dropped ice cream, my first cup of Luke's coffee, and my first night at our new house… Everything was in here… It was as if my whole life was in this book.

I was enjoying looking through it, but as the pages went on and I got older, I noticed that there were less and less pictures of Lane and I together. I wonder if she noticed that, too. I wonder what she thought about it… She was still my best friend, of course. But we were drifting apart…or maybe it's only me that's drifting. I'm the one who left home, I'm the one who isn't talking to her mother, I'm the one who isn't around anymore. I'm the one who's changed.

Boy, have I changed… I quit Yale, I dropped out of college, I spent a night in jail, I'm not talking to my mother, I'm missing out on her engagement, I'm planning DAR parties, and I'm living in my grandparent's pool house. I've changed, I know that… Maybe I just didn't know how much.

Just as I was deep in my thoughts, Hurricane Emily came barging in…

"Rory what is _that_?" Emily asked me pointing to the book I had in my hands, with a disgusted look on her face. I know she'd never appreciate a gift like this. She was never one of those people who said, handmade gifts were the best. She wasn't one of those people who would love getting a macaroni necklace or a finger-painting for Christmas. She went by the 'more they spend on you, the more they love you' motto.

"Lane's gift. I love it." I told her.

"Ah, the Asian friend." Emily said. I wanted to slap her, but of course, I wouldn't.

"Lane." I said.

Emily rolled her eyes and left the room again.

I watched her walk out of the room, and then my eyes landed on the many presents that were still left to open. I had never been this annoyed opening presents. I've never not wanted to open presents.

Paris' present was next. It was a pretty big package. Dirty. Ha-ha.

I started to tear the wrapping paper off.

Inside were a few things. I reached for a tape, first. When I looked at the label, I melted a little bit, and maybe a few tears threatened to fall. _'Graduation.' _

I knew what she was doing; of course, I knew what she was doing. I was almost afraid to look at the rest of the items in the box, but… I did.

I reached for a huge envelope next. I picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a copy of my first article printed in the Chilton newspaper. I almost smiled at the memory of Paris giving me that really lame assignment and how I showed her up by making it amazing… Mmm… good times.

There was also a copy of my first article printed in the Yale newspaper. I skimmed it for a few seconds and then pulled out the rest of the things in the envelope. There was a few pictures from graduation, one of me giving my speech, one of me with my mom, Sookie, Jackson and Luke, one of me with my mom and Luke, one of me with my grandparents, and one of me with Paris. I looked so happy in them, so excited. I _was_ excited. I mean, I had this whole future ahead of me… I had everything ahead of me… too bad I didn't know it would end up like this…

There were a few other articles of mine inside, along with some papers that had huge red A's on the right hand corner.

Then, I picked up the black t-shirt that was folded nicely in the box. _'Rory's going to Yale.'_ She must have gone to my mother for this… My Yale wall… I wonder if it's still there, if my mother took it down, and if she already turned my room into a doggy play house or something. I placed the black shirt beside me and reached for the next item.

I looked down at the piece of paper left in the box. I picked it up and I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open. It was my pro- con list for Harvard, Yale and Princeton. I hadn't seen them in more than a year. I read each one more than once, remembering what I was thinking when I wrote down each item, and how I pulled all-nighters just trying to find things to make something be able to compete with Yale.

_'Be close to Mom' _

That was number one on my Yale list. After reading each list a few more times, I sighed and placed them on the ground. Then I looked inside the box and saw that nothing was left, so I put all of the stuff back and pushed the box aside.

Then I looked at the present mountain and focused my eyes of _her_ present.

"Grandma, I'm going to finish the rest tomorrow, I'm really tired. Goodnight." I called to Emily.

"Night." She said.

I sighed, picked up Paris' box, Lane's photo album and CD, the dirty t-shirt, the Friendly's gift card and then my mother's present.

I walked into my room- or the room they say is my room because they found out I had sex.

I placed everything that had been in my arms, on my bed and then I sat down.

I stared at her present for a long time before finally getting the courage to open it. I don't know why I was so stupid. Why was I flipping out about her present anyway? It would probably be something silly… a dirty poster, perhaps? One that would make my grandma crazy… or maybe just a movie…or some jewelry or something. It'd be simple, why was I making such a big deal about it?

I guess I was just a little scared- that it would be some thoughtless gift… Knowing that she didn't care- that would hurt.

I finally got the courage at about 2:30 AM. I slowly unwrapped the present- it was about the size of two shoeboxes…not like size mattered or anything. It's not the size of the ship, it's the motion in the ocean! Ha-Ha…Dirty, Lorelai moment… What can I say? I am my mother's kid…

I opened the cardboard box and inside were a ton of things- all wrapped up individually. I counted them in my head.

21. 21 things. She had bought me 21 things. She remembered. She remembered our plan…

I unwrapped each one, taking my time and not ripping the wrapping paper. That kind of thing had always driven my mother crazy…

A Pinocchio figurine, one of those ankle bracelets that you make wishes on, a snow globe, Superman boxers, a package of those glow-in-the-dark stars you stick to your ceiling, a birthday crown, a plastic, hot pink, martini glass, a Kermit the Frog night light, a mini pink flamingo that sang the Beach Boys, a mood ring, Cheetos flavored lip gloss, a fake feather pen, a box of very sparkly pencils, a inch worm beanie baby, a hot dog squeaky toy, a tiny miniature bottle of martini mix, a box of Flintstones vitamins, a box of dirty macaroni and cheese, a tootsie roll pop, a rubber ducky, a bad of coffee blend and a bracelet with neon, plastic beads.

At the bottom of the box there was an envelope taped down to it. I pulled it off and opened it.

_Hey there birthday girl, _

_How are you liking your life so far? Yeah…insert the rest of the story here. I know I'll sound like some old lady, sitting in a rocking chair or some really old mom being like 'it was just yesterday'…but whatever. It does seem like just yesterday. I can't believe it's been 21 years, kid. _

_Here, I've gotten you 21 things, just like we planned… Well, not really but sorta… I put a lot of thought into each and every thing… _

_1. The wishlet: that's the ankle bracelet with the beads, a wishlet is what they are calling it these days. You know the story, when each bead falls out, your wish will come true. And well, you know how I hate the way you can only make one wish on your birthday… I mean, there are so many things you want to wish for and there just isn't enough birthdays in a person's life…So, now you'll get a few more wishes in… _

_2. The glow-in-the-dark stars: Put them on your ceiling, and at night, it'll be like your back in Stars Hollow, looking at the stars with me. Maybe this one is more for you then me because I'm sure you're probably not homesick…but I'd like to think you are…just a little bit. I'd like to think you miss me, you miss the town, you miss how beautiful the stars look on a clear night… And if you don't, they still glow-in-the-dark and that's pretty cool… _

_3. The snow globe: Because duh, snow… Just imagine your inside that little snow globe, only it's not a snow globe, it's Stars Hollow right after the first snow of the season. Imagine the snowman-making contest we would win, Kirk running his own sledding service, Luke making us an ice rink. Imagine us skating, making snow angels, hitting Luke repeatedly with snowballs until he gets mad and fights back… Plus, you know how I love snow globes…It's like the first snow of the season over and over…I'm waiting for a Disney movie to be made out of that one… The magical snow globe, the kids shake it and they magically get trapped inside…blah, blah, blah…someone falls in love with an elf or something…anyways… _

_3 &4. The martini glass and the martini mix: Well, duh. You're 21 now, kid. Go crazy, it's legal! …But still, no windows…_

_5. The macaroni and cheese: Because, if you do…go crazy that is, here is your lovely box of comfort food. _

_6. The crown: Duh. It's your birthday…I couldn't find one that was pink and fuzzy, but this is almost as cool. I'm sure my mother has probably bought you a diamond tiara that is worth more than every shoe in my closet put together plus every single flannel shirt Luke owns…but you can wear this one mud-wrestling._

_The lip gloss: Because who the hell thought of the idea to make Cheetos flavored lip gloss? _

_The beanie baby: Well…did you know that they do not make a caterpillar beanie baby? Maybe this one is for me, too… You remember that day you found the dead caterpillar and you made sure he had a proper funeral? You had flowers and you made invitations. You asked the Reverend to be there and you even made him a little casket out of a cream cheese container. It's like my little, baby Rory memory…the one that is so incredibly adorable and you feel the need to tell all those other soccer moms who think their kids are so great, so you tell them this caterpillar story and be like 'ha-ha my kid rocks.' So, it's for you and me…to remember the cute, little Rory and one my many proud Mom stories. Just pretend it's a caterpillar, not an inch-worm._

_The night light: I couldn't find a Minnie Mouse one, like the one you used to have… Whenever you thought monsters were around, you'd use your Minnie Mouse and they'd go away, same for when you were afraid of the thunderstorm…You thought it had this magical power and it would make all the bad things go away. It helped you face your fears…so maybe this one will do the same. _

_The feather pen: Because I still have this images in my head of you sitting at your desk, with books everywhere and one of those cool light things they have in the movies. You would be looking all smart, like you were writing a novel or figuring out the meaning of life…And when I image this, I'm not sure why but you always have a feather pen… _

_The mood ring: When you were 10 years old, we were at the supermarket and you begged me for one of those 50 cent mood rings they had at the register, but I couldn't buy you one. Then you cried all the way home because you just wanted that 50 cent mood ring…so, now you have it, sorry that it's 11 years late… _

_The flamingo: Well, isn't is obvious? It sings! C'mon! When we first moved into our house, you told me you wanted to get one of those pink flamingos for the front yard. Well, this one is too small for a front yard, but perfect size for a dresser…Plus, it sings the Beach Boys. _

_Tootsie Roll Pop: because your smart Yale brain has to be put to good use…how many licks does it take to get to the center? _

_Vitamins: Because you loved them when you were younger, but we could never afford them…I told you someday I'd buy them for you. Plus Luke wants us to be healthy. _

_Pencils: to keep the feather pen company… _

_Pinocchio: To remind you not to lie… Plus, that was the first movie we ever rented at the Stars Hollow video store. _

_The hot dog: because it's cool… it squeaks… _

_The rubber ducky: because rubber ducky, you're the one… plus I bet you need some company in those huge, fancy baths the maid makes for you. And it'll drive Emily crazy. _

_Coffee: Duh. It's Luke's special blend… I thought you might be in withdrawal, so I figured you might want this. _

_Bracelet: When I was 21 years old, you were 5 years old and for Christmas that year I got you this bead set. For weeks, you'd spend all your time doing arts and crafts and making necklaces and bracelets. When all of the beads were almost gone, you told me you were saving the rest for a very special person. Now, I thought you were going to give them to Matthew Bryant, this boy who lived on our street and you had this cute little crush on him. But, on my birthday you woke me up at midnight and said 'happy birthday Mommy! You're 21! And you're my special person' and you gave me this bracelet. You told me it had exactly 21 beads on it because I was 21 and you thought you were so clever to think of an idea like that. When most people turn 21, they go out and get so drunk, they can't stand…but I hung out with my daughter and she gave me a bracelet and I was just as happy. And, I know we said we'd go out and buy 21 things and this isn't bought… but we also said we'd play 21 and we'd drink martinis and then that thing with the 21 guys, so I figure its OK if I bend this one a little bit. _

_Happy Birthday, Kid. _

_I love you, _

_Mom. _

Tears were falling down my face uncontrollably, now. I put the letter back into the envelope and looked at the items spread across my bed.

I picked up the stars, stood up on my bed and one by one, stuck the stars to my ceiling. I took the bracelet and put it around my wrist, the ring on my finger, the crown on my head, and the wishlet on my ankle. I shook the snow globe, then set it on my dresser along with the pen, pencils, rubber ducky, macaroni, martini glass and martini mix. I took the tootsie roll pop and began to suck on it.

Then I set Lane's photo album on my lap and popped in my graduation tape. I turned off the lights, glancing up at the glowing stars, and then I watched as I graduated…

…wondering just how things got so messed up.

* * *

**I hope this was good... I didn't proof read it as many times as I usually do so hopefully it didn't suck.**

**This episode was the best so far this season. I loved when Luke played with Lorelai's hair, the whole 'aww luke will you marry me?' and the 'you can pull linked sasauges out of me if you want.' I also loved the 'It was like drinking a my little pony.' Hilarious. And finally, Rory and LOrelai talking! Wooo... And finally Rory is doing something interesting instead of just hanging out with DAR ladies. Thank God.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	8. Balalaikas :Rewritten:

**Chapter Eight: 'Let Your Balalaikas Ring Out'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it. **

**Btw, Alison… it was a typo, I meant to say 'when I knew I loved him.' Yeah… And, no they haven't said 'I love you' yet, we're still waiting on that one… **

-

She wasn't surprised when she saw him sitting there. After all, she had gone there with the intention of talking to him. The sight of him sitting on the bridge, throwing rocks into the water, brought back memories.

But he was different now. He was doing something with his life. He wrote a book.

She was different now. She wasn't in school. She wasn't talking to her mother.

"Hey." She said, sitting down on the bridge beside him.

"Hey." He said, not even looking up. It's not as if he was expecting her, but he was anything but surprised when she sat down beside him.

"I stayed up all night reading your book. I read it 4 times." She told him, holding out the book, and beginning to skim through the pages. "I liked all your notes in them… they were really good."

"I try." He told her.

"I want to tell you my favorite part… but I don't know if I could pick just one." Rory said.

"You don't have to pick just one." He told her.

"I loved the whole thing… really, Jess, it's amazing."

"It's nothing special." Jess shrugged.

"Jess. It's amazing." Rory told him.

"Thanks." He said, looking at her for the first time since she sat down.

She smiled back at him, and then he looked back into the water. She sighed. "You were right." She said.

He stayed silent.

"This isn't me." Rory continued. "I'm sitting around doing nothing… I'm planning tea parties, and I dropped out of Yale… and you know what? I can't remember the last time I read a book… I mean, before last night… before last night, I hadn't read a book in months. Can you believe that? I love to read." Rory babbled on.

"I know you do." Jess told her.

"I hate this… I hate not talking to my Mom, and living with my grandparents. I hate having maids, and not reading books. I hate having my shoes shined when I get home, and my clothes laid out for me in the morning. I hate all of this."

"So, fix it." Jess said.

"What?"

"Look Rory, I wanted to come back here to tell you that… it's because of you… you helped me see it… everything I was losing, the people I was hurting, how I was sitting around doing nothing… wasting away… I wanted to tell you that you helped me, you saved me… I guess it's my turn to do the same for you." He told her.

"What?"

"You're missing opportunities… you're not talking to your mom… you're hurting her… your hurting yourself… you say it's all temporary, but how long is temporary?"

"I don't know." She said.

"This girl… it isn't you. The Rory I know can't stand fighting with her mom for longer than a few hours… she cares more about what her mom thinks than anyone else in the world… she would never want to hurt her… The Rory I know loves to learn… she loves to go to school, and read, and write… Why'd you drop out of Yale?"

"I don't know." Rory said.

"You know." He told her.

"Somebody told me I couldn't do… I didn't have what it takes."

"And you believed them?" Jess asked, shocked.

It took her a few minutes to answer. She was staring into the water, like it held all her answers. But after a short time, she looked up at him, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Remember, when I lived in Stars Hollow, and everybody thought I couldn't do it? They thought I was stupid, I just caused problems… All I did was blast my stereo, steal tennis balls, and crash cars… But you, you always told me that I was so smart, and I could do whatever I wanted… You always said they were wrong."

"They were." Rory told him.

"So, I'm telling you that whoever the hell told you that you didn't have it… They're wrong."

"Thanks." Rory said softly.

"Go back to Yale, Rory. Go talk to your mom, watch some stupid movies, eat food until you throw up, read an enclyopedia or too… and we'll forget this whole Yale thing ever happened, OK?"

"Sounds good." Rory said.

"And dump the dude with the Porsch."

She smiled a little at him, and watched as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Luke… I haven't told him yet." Jess said, gesturing towards the book in Rory's hands.

"He'll be proud."

"Yeah well, he better not hug me."

Rory laughed, and stood up to hug him goodbye.

"I'll call you… Maybe I'll come up to Philly sometime."

"You got some school work to catch up on, Gilmore." Jess told her, knowingly.

"I'll call." Rory smiled.

"Good." Jess smiled. "Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess. Say hi to Luke for me… and tell him that I'll call my mom soon… I just have to figure some stuff out first… but, soon, I promise."

"Will do."

-

**Well, well, well... **

**That was one really great episode, guys. I loved it. I wish they had a Jess/Luke scene, though. I'm glad Jess knocked some sense into her, though. Logan was an ass, though. Whatever. I'm not a very huge Rogan fan. I'm not really Lit, either. I'm just like... undecided I guess. Anyway, the whole Paul Anka thing was cute. I wish Luke had been like "she'll be OK," when Lorelai was crying so then it'd be like...he knows Lorelai isn't talking about the dog, she's talking about Rory. I don't know. And I loved the 'just wait until your father gets home' thing...that was good. UHhhh...and yeah I'm glad Rory finally bitched out Emily, or well...kindda. But whatever, now she'll move out I guess. good, good, good. Can't wait until next week mann..**

**Yes, please, please, please review.**


	9. Daughter Returns

**After it Fades**

**Chapter 9: The Prodigal Daughter Returns**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it. **

**I lied and said I'd post this on Sunday or Monday- but I woke up early and I just figured I'd post this. So enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Lorelai ran into the house, holding as much food as she could carry. She kicked the door closed behind her, because she had no free hands. She dropped her keys on the ground and kicked off her shoes, and then hurried into the kitchen before she dropped any of the food on the ground.

"Rory! Rory!" She called as she went into the kitchen and dropped everything on the kitchen table.

"In here!" She heard Rory's voice call from the bedroom beside the kitchen- _her_ bedroom.

Lorelai opened the door slowly, as if she was afraid to see what was inside the room. When the door was open and she saw what was Rory was doing, she grinned at the sight in front of her. Rory was putting _her_ books on _her_ bookshelves that Luke had made for _her_. The bookshelf had been a little empty ever since she had left for the Gilmore's mansion, but now it seemed to be overflowing with books.

"I think Luke's going to have to make you a bigger bookshelf." Lorelai commented as she sat on Rory's bed, admiring her daughter.

"This is OK, right?" She asked gesturing at the bookshelf.

"Of course, it is Rory." Lorelai said confidently.

"Luke won't mind?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure he won't." Lorelai said.

"You'll ask him, right?" Rory asked.

"Sure, I'll ask him. But I know he'll be thrilled." Lorelai said.

"It's just to be until I go back to Yale." Rory stated. The statement made goose bumps go up Lorelai's arms. Rory was going back to Yale. She didn't know if she could possibly be any happier. She had Luke, and now she had Rory.

"And when you visit… a lot." Lorelai added.

"Of course." Rory agreed.

"So, I brought supplies." Lorelai said getting up and leading Rory into the kitchen.

Rory smiled and grabbed the Luke's To-Go cup and took a huge sip from it.

"Oh my God… I forgot how amazing this coffee is. I've been having withdrawal pains for months." Rory commented.

Lorelai smiled.

"I got French fries, donuts… the works…" Lorelai said.

"It's so good to be home." Rory told her.

"It's good to have you home." Lorelai said.

Rory smiled and then sat down at the kitchen table. Lorelai sat down across from her.

"So, what have I missed? Tell me everything." Rory said.

"Well… I don't know, where should I start?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke…" Rory said. "You're marrying Luke." Rory said as if Lorelai didn't know.

"I am." Lorelai said with a big smile.

Rory smiled at her mother. She knew she was happy. She was so happy.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Rory asked, not as if she doubted the marriage… It was more of an observation, a statement.

"It's really happening." Lorelai said.

"Have you set a date?" Rory asked.

"Not yet." Lorelai said.

Rory frowned. "Why not?"

"We- uh just wanted to wait…" Lorelai said, not very comfortable with the conversation.

"Why?"

"I just… I wanted you to be there. I wanted to know you would be there." Lorelai said truthfully.

Rory frowned even more at the comment. "I _would_ have been there."

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know."

"Mom, I would have been there. I would not have missed it for the world."

"I just wanted you to be there through all of it, you know? I wanted you to help me pick out the dress and be my maid of honor… I wanted you be there the night before the wedding, so when I can't sleep I'll have somebody to talk to… I didn't want us to be fighting at our wedding." Lorelai said.

"Well, what about now? You'll set the date now, right?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled at the concern she was showing. "Duh." She told her.

Rory smiled. "So… soon?" Rory asked.

"I hope so." Lorelai said.

Rory just stared at her mother. She couldn't help but smile at her like an idiot. "This is so great, Mom. I'm so happy for you." Rory said.

"Thanks."

"No middle-of-the-night, road trips to Harvard this time, alright?" Rory said.

"Not unless Luke is coming with us." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm sure he'd just love the moving flower room." Rory said referring to the B&B they had stayed at.

"Oh yeah, and the bird watching… We all know how much Luke loves bird watching." Lorelai said.

Rory laughed and then started to look around the kitchen, as if she was studying it very carefully.

"So I see you didn't change the kitchen in all of this construction." Rory said.

"Well did you see the napkin holders?" Lorelai asked gesturing towards them.

"Oh… a bigger cow." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled. Rory was back.

* * *

Lorelai woke up, later that night. She turned over to find herself lying beside Rory on the couch. She glanced over at the clock. It was 2:30 AM. She slowly got up off the couch and climbed the stairs up to the bedroom.

She opened the door expecting to see Luke sleeping there, but the bed was still made and Luke-less.

She frowned and went back downstairs. She looked outside to see if Luke's truck was in the driveway, but it wasn't. She grabbed her jacket and scribbled a note for Rory, then got her keys and left.

She pulled up in front of Luke's, grabbed the spare key and opened the door. She felt her way around the dark diner. When she made her way to the curtain behind the counter, she turned the light on so she could see the stairway. She went up the stairs and opened the door.

The light was still on in the apartment. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Lorelai went over and sat next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and traced his jaw with her finger.

His eyes fluttered open a few seconds later. He looked up at her and she gave him a warm smile.

His eyes wandered to the clock and he looked to see what time it was.

"What are you doing here? It's late."

"It's early." She corrected him, taking his hand. "Why didn't you come home?" She asked him.

"I figured you and Rory wanted some alone time, to uh catch up. I figured you'd want some time alone with her…" He said. That was lie, a big lie. The truth was, it didn't really have as much to do with Rory as it did with April. He wanted to tell Lorelai. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted them to tell each other everything, just like he had said before. But, he couldn't tell her. Not tonight. Tonight she was happy. Tonight, Rory was home and he didn't want to ruin that for her.

"Luke, I wanted you to come home." She said with a smile.

He wanted to come home, too. He wanted to hold her and watch her fall asleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that, not when he knew he was lying to her- keeping something from her. He'd feel too guilty.

Lorelai saw it in his eyes. Something was wrong, she could tell.

"Hey, you OK?" She asked.

He looked at her. She looked worried and he hated that. He hated making her worry.

"I'm fine." He said putting his hand on her knee and rubbing it a little bit.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." He lied.

She studied him for a minute, and then let out a very small sigh. "I don't believe you." She said.

He opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He said. He hated lying, especially to her.

"Luke." She said sternly, and he knew she wasn't going to buy it. "You can tell me, you can tell me anything." She said.

And that was it, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend, he couldn't lie, not anymore.

"Jeez, when I made that whole 'we have to tell each other everything' speech, I didn't think it'd come to haunt me… not like this." He said.

"What?" She asked softly, her eyes suddenly becoming very worried.

"This is so unbelievable." He continued.

"What is? I don't get it." She said.

"I just- I didn't want to ruin your night, that's all. Rory is back and it's supposed to be happy… I didn't want to ruin it." Luke said.

"Luke, what's going on?"

"I wasn't hiding it, I just didn't want to ruin your night." He said.

"OK." Lorelai said. "Just tell me." She said.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself to tell her everything.

"Not tonight." He begged. "Please, just not tonight." He said.

"Luke, you're scaring me." She said.

"Jeez, Lorelai. That's the last thing I wanted to do." He said.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"No, no I'm not sick." He said.

"I don't get it. What's wrong?" She asked.

He pulled her head onto his shoulder and stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you still want to marry me?" She asked softly after a minute or two.

He pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eye. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want her to worry, to doubt him, to doubt _them_. He didn't want this to be happening. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted things to be OK.

"Of course I still want to marry you." He told her, making sure she understood that.

"Then, what is it?" She asked. "Please Luke, just tell me." She begged him

He took another deep breath.

"This girl came into my diner, and she was wearing this crazy helmet and she wasn't ordering anything and she kept following me around…" He said. "Then, she comes and tells me she needs some of my hair- with the roots and everything… She said she was doing this science fair and she wanted to win this year. She's taking hair from 3 men and trying to figure out which one is her father…" Luke said, waiting for Lorelai's reaction.

He couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling or anything, she was just sitting there, waiting for her to continue.

"Then, suddenly, the next day I found myself map questing her school." He said.

"You don't have a computer." She said. He sighed, thankful that she said something- even that.

"I used yours." He said, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Oh." She said. "OK…" She said, wanting him to keep going.

"So, I went to the school and the science fair was going on, and I just wandered around the room trying to find that girl… I don't even know why I did it." He paused for a moment. "And when I saw her, she was sitting on this stool, in front of a huge poster with pictures of three different men. And my picture was circled…" He paused, again looking for any kind of reaction. But Lorelai was just sitting there, waiting for more.

"She said I was her father and she gave me this long essay that explained the whole thing and I don't even understand it… What is this, Lorelai? How did this even happen? I didn't even know about her… and how do I even know if I'm actually her father. How can I just believe a 12 year olds science report?" He said.

She didn't answer and he looked over at her, watching as her shoulders dropped and she took a few breaths.

"Wow." She said.

"I know- I just." He didn't get to finish.

"Who- who's the mother?" She asked praying to God it wasn't Rachel. It couldn't be Nicole's if the girl was 12, but it could definitely be Rachel's and that scared her.

"You don't know her. Her name is Anna…" Luke said.

Lorelai nodded, biting her lower lip. She wasn't sure what to say, this was definitely the last thing she'd ever expect.

"Does she look like you?" Lorelai asked.

Luke sighed, thankful that Lorelai hadn't run off or gotten angry. He squeezed her hand and wrapped his arm around her.

"Not really." He said.

"What's she like?" Lorelai asked. Ask questions- it was the only thing she knew to do.

"I don't really know… smart, I guess." He said.

"I want to meet her." Lorelai told him, resting her head on his chest.

"You will." He said.

There was a long silence. Luke wanted to know what was going on her head. What was she thinking? He just needed a clue.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

He sighed, and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Do- do you still want to marry me?" He asked

She nodded, and whispered a "yes."

He pulled her even closer to him, holding her as tightly as he could, and running his fingers through her long, soft hair.

"April 12th?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to get married April 12th?" She asked, taking her arm and wrapping it around his side.

"OK." He said. "April 12th." He sighed. Lorelai knew everything and she still wanted to get married. It's not as if he expected her to bolt- he just wasn't sure, she hadn't been sure about any of it. He wasn't sure if April was his real daughter or how that entire situation would play out, but he was marrying Lorelai. That- he was sure of.

Lorelai smiled. She had Rory, and she had Luke. Things were complicated now. They always got complicated. But it was going to work- she was going to make sure it worked.

* * *

**How was it? Not my best, I know… but it was hard to write. I thought about making Lorelai really sad or cry or whatever, but they don't even know if he's actually April's father, so this is how I did it… Plus, it's 3:30 in the morning and they are tired. Lol. I don't know. **

**The eppy was good- weird, but good. I knew about the daughter thing all along, but she wasn't quite how I imagined. The way she acted towards Luke, I'm thinking that she doesn't really get how huge this is… Maybe she doesn't really need him in her life or something, or doesn't really think he'll be in her life… I don't really know what I'm talking about so sorry if this doesn't make sense… The whole Christopher fight was funny with Sookie and Jackson, and the Desperate Housewives comment was hilarious. Bedroom set disgusting… Umm soo happy that Rory is home, finally! Yeah, so I can't wait until next week… and I can't wait to see how this whole daughter things plays out, and also the whole Chris being rich thing. **

**So anyway, please review?**


	10. Dig?

**After it Fades**

**Chapter 10: He's Diggin 'Em Bread?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it **

* * *

"Night babe." Lorelai said after kissing the top of her daughter's head. 

"Night." Rory said before going into her room.

Lorelai watched as Rory walked down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind her.

Rory was back.

She walked upstairs and into _their_ bedroom. She watched as he put his clothes into the hamper.

Rory was back and now she could marry Luke.

"You can have the bathroom." He told her when he saw that she was watching him.

"Thanks." She said giving him a sweet smile. She walked over to the dresser and began pulling out some pajamas.

"So, tonight was fun, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Nothing says fun likea mealwith the Renaissance Circuit." He said.

"The guy with no thumbs was hilarious." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." He said.

Something about his tone was weird. He had been acting weird the entire day. She turned around to look at him. He wasn't looking at her, he was getting underneath the covers.

She walked over to him and sat beside him, on _their_ bed. She put her hand on his thigh, as he stretched out, under the covers.

"You OK?" She asked him, giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine." He told her, a little too quickly.

She looked at him, as if she was trying to figure out if that was the truth or not.

Not.

"Is it about Chris?" She asked.

His shoulders dropped and he leaned forward a little bit. "It's not about Chris." He told her, and she was convinced. "I think it's great, really." He told her. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss and then he slid under the covers even more and rolled on his side.

She sighed. She got up slowly and headed into _their_ bathroom.

"Have I told you how much I love this bathroom?" She asked as she washed her face.

"Yep." He told her.

"OK… cuz I do." She told him. She knew something was up. What was it?

"I'm glad." He told her.

"I mean… it has _two_ sinks!" She told him.

"I know, you can brush in one and spit into the other." Luke said.

"And I can wash each hand in a different sink!" She informed him.

"'Cuz the other way is so last season." He said. She could tell without even looking at him, that he was rolling his eyes.

"Yes Sir." She told him as she walked back into _their_ bedroom and got into bed. She turned off the light and pulled the covers over her. She rested her head on the pillow.

"And these pillows. They're like an orgasm for my head." She said.

"I'm glad you like them." He said.

"I do." She said.

She scooted closer to him, but he didn't move. Something was definitely up…

She started tracing circles on his chest, but he still did nothing.

"Luke?" She asked.

"Mhm?" He asked.

"You've been acting sort of weird today." She stated.

"No I haven't." He told her.

"Um… yeah, you have." She said. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing's wrong." He said.

"Well, you've just been acting really weird… and now, you won't even touch me…" She said.

She didn't get a response, so she kept going.

"Is it because Rory's home? Cuz Rory knows we sleep in the same bed, Luke. She's been in our room, she's seen the bed and she knows we sleep in it together. She knows we touch each other sometimes… She was health class that day… she knows we have sex, Luke." Lorelai said.

"Aw jeez, Lorelai." Luke said.

"Luke… c'mon, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jeez, Lorelai, nothing is wrong." He said a little more harsher than he had meant to.

"Oh." She said softly, before turning around and facing away from him. "Night." She said sadly.

The room was dark, but he could make her out perfectly. He could even tell she was sad. She was sad and hurt. Her body was huddled close together, and… he could just tell.

He felt bad. He didn't want it to be like this. He was supposed to forget about it. He was supposed to just forget about it. But how could he forget that he had a kid? How could he not tell her that he had a kid?

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist, placing many sweet, kisses up and down her the back of her neck.

She tensed up when he first touched her, probably because he surprised her. However, she quickly relaxed after a second.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

She rolled over to face him again. Even in the dark room, her eyes were still so bright.

"What's wrong?" She asked him again. He let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to tell her- not like this… not when things were going so good.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"When Rory was little, were you ever afraid to tell people you dated that you had a daughter?" He asked her.

The question took her by surprise. Where was this coming from?

"Uh… Well, I didn't really date much, then. I mean- When I had her, I thought that I'd never have another date, again. Most guys don't want women with kids." She said.

"But what about when she was older? Like… 12?" He asked. Why was he asking her this? He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her now.

"Well… It was the same thing. Most guys don't want women with that kind of baggage. Most guys don't want to get themselves into stuff like that… you know, the responsibility… the baggage." Lorelai said having a hard time finding a different word. She was still so completely confused about these questions.

"Did that ever bother you?" He asked.

"Sometimes. But, I love Rory and I wouldn't trade her for any of those guys… If they really loved me… If they were really 'the one' than they would love me with or without my kid." She told him.

Good. That's what he wanted to hear.

"_I_ love you." He told her.

She smiled at him, adoringly. He had tightened his grip, now and was extremely close to her- not like she minded.

"I love you, too." She told him, smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her, never wanting the kiss to stop. He knew if they stopped kissing, he might just tell her- and he didn't want to ruin this. That was the last thing he ever wanted.

She pulled away after a little while. "So what's with all those questions, Mister?" She asked him.

He bit his lip. He didn't want to say it.

She felt him hug her even closer to him and it scared her a little bit.

"Luke?" She asked him.

"I love you, Lorelai." He told her again.

"I know…" She told him, afraid of his tone.

"That's why I don't want to tell you. I love you- so, so much. I don't want to ruin this- I like this." He told her.

"I like this, too." She told him.

He was biting his lip, again. This time he did it much harder, trying to keep the words from escaping his mouth.

He didn't want to ruin what they had. He didn't want to make her angry. He didn't want her to realize how much better she could do and leave him.

"Luke…" She said again.

"I like where we are… where we're going… We are getting married. I want to marry you." He told her firmly.

"I want to marry you, too." She told him. She was scared now. He was holding on as if he would never let go, and normally she loved that… but it was scaring her tonight. He had something to say, something that made him think she would leave after hearing it. It was bad, she knew that much.

"I just don't want you to change your mind." He told her sadly. The tone he used made her want to cry. This was bad…

"Luke… please, just tell me." She begged him. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she really didn't.

She could hear him breathing. She heard him trying to talk to her. She could hear him start saying something, but then changing his mind.

She took his hand, intertwined their fingers, and squeezed it tightly.

"C'mon Luke, I'm ready." She told him, even though she was far from ready.

He squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. He had to tell her sometime. He was kidding himself when he said he would just forget about all of it. He had to tell her and he knew the longer he waited, the harder it would be.

One last deep breathe. One last kiss- just incase she changes her mind.

He kissed her, trying to show her just how much he loved her, trying to convince her not to change her mind.

He finally pulled away and took that one last deep breath before squeezing her hand again.

"I- I have a kid." He told her.

Her grip on his hand didn't loosen like he had expected it to. She was still holding it just like before.

"I didn't know about her… I didn't know. She's 12. She's been alive for 12 years and I just found out." Luke said.

"A daughter." Lorelai said after a minute of Luke waiting for a reaction. He never said 'daughter' he just talked about a she and a her. Luke had a daughter.

Millions of questions were running through her head. She thought about asking what her name was or what she looked like. She wondered if he looked like her. She thought about asking who the mother was. She wondered if she did any of the same things as Luke. She wondered if she liked vegetables, turkey burgers, tea, or striped flavored toothpaste. She wondered what color hair she had or if she had his eyes. She wondered what this would mean for their relationship. She wondered when she would get to meet her, if she'd like Luke's daughter, if Luke's daughter would like her.

Luke's daughter

Luke has a daughter.

Luke has a daughter with someone who wasn't her.

Luke had a daughter with somebody else.

The thought hurt her, a lot. Thoughts about the mother, raced through her head. Was she pretty? Was she nice? Was it a one-time thing or was it something more serious? Would she try to be with Luke, again? What was her name? Was it Rachel?

Oh, God… if it was Rachel…

She had so many things she wanted to know, so many questions she wanted answers to- but maybe it wasn't the time.

He was hurting. He was afraid. He needed her right now. He needed her to tell him it would be OK, that she was going to be there the next morning and every morning after that.

At the same time, she needed him to tell her those same things.

She needed to know he'd be there. She needed to know that he wouldn't leave her to be with the mother of his 12 year old daughter. She needed to know _he_ was going to be there every single morning for the rest of their lives.

"I love you." She told him simply, hoping that he'd understand that she was going to stick around.

He sighed, a sigh of relief. He was smiling and they both knew it. Her understanding surprised him, but at the same time- it didn't.

"_I_ love _you,_" He told her- and for now that was all she needed.

She could ask questions tomorrow. They could talk about it more, tomorrow. Right now, they just needed each other to be there.

He kissed the top of her head, as if he was thanking her. She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his in a nice, sweet kiss.

And after a while, they fell asleep.

Her hand still in his, never loosening her grip

* * *

**Hmm… Was that stupid? I don't know. I know it's very unlike them, but I don't know… I'm so curious to find out how ASP actually writes Lorelai's reaction cuz it's hard to write- I've had to do it twice. **

**Yes, I know that last chapter I had him telling her… but he didn't, so I gave it another go. But, I swear if he still doesn't tell her by the next episode, I'm not going to write it again. **

**So… um… The episode. Well, the whole Zach/Lane thing was sort of random and weird, anyone agree? I just… I don't really know, I just thought it was weird. **

**The beginning with Paul Anka and Rory was cute. I wish Luke would tell her. The Liz/Luke conversation was cute, even though I thought Liz's reaction to Luke having a kid was weird… I mean, dude, he has a kid! He has a kid, most people wouldn't be like 'awwww that's so great,' after hearing their engaged brother has a 12 year old daughter with somebody else… **

**I wish Luke would just tell Lorelai. I mean, she's being all honest about her and Chris and he's keeping this HUGE secret from her… Um, so yes… Rory and Logan- I doubt they are done. I actually know so, but whatever. We will see… **

**Rory talking to Paris about Yale- nice that Paris was like DUH, RORY. **

**Lorelai's drum roll… and the Renaissance people… Lol. Ooh and Lorelai's hat box. Kirk's new hobby. Haha. **

**Chris… Oh, God. Can't wait to find out what Emily and Richard say when they find out Chris is paying for Yale. I called it by the way, Lol. **

**I'm surprised Lorelai didn't scream at Rory being like I TOLD YOU SO when she went on and on about how bad the Gilmore's was… Jeez, Rory, she warned you. **

**I wished there was more Luke/Lorelai stuff, but whatever. **

**I just expected it to be better… you know since it's the one before the 7 week break, so I thought it'd be good so everybody would be all excited about the new episode. It was OK, I just thought it was going to be better. **

**Alrighty, so please, please review!**


	11. Perfect

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 11: The Perfect Dress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Yay, hiatus is over! Anyone want to join me in the wave? **

**After 10 weeks, this story is back. Wahoo. **

**And now… here we go…**

* * *

Luke paced around the living room for what seemed like much longer than the five minutes it read on his watch. Lorelai returned downstairs and pulled him beside her on the couch. Before he could say a word, she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hi." She said, seductively after the kiss ended.

"Hi." He replied.

She sat back on the couch, and put her feet on his lap. He rubbed her legs, and she smiled at him. "So… how much did you miss me?" She grinned.

He laughed a little, and nodded. "It was pretty quiet around here."

"You know you missed me." She told him.

He stared for a moment, and then gave in. "Yeah, I missed you."

She smiled at him. "I missed you, too."

They gazed at each other for a few seconds, having one of those ever so familiar moments, that Luke once ranted about on the porch of the Dragonfly. But then, just as Kirk had done probably more than once, Paul Anka barked and ran over to the couple, ruining their moment.

"Hey boy." Lorelai said, as she scratched his head. She turned back to Luke and pouted. "He likes Rory better."

Luke laughed and watched as Lorelai threw a ball for Paul Anka, which he refused to go get. He watched as Lorelai talked to the dog and made jokes that only she understood. He knew he had to tell her. He had waited 2 months, and he still hadn't told her. He had to. He knew he had to. Just… not yet

Lorelai looked up at Luke, after realizing he had been silent for a while. "Hey?" She said, with question.

"Hey." He said, jumping out of his trance.

"You OK?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said.

"O-K." She said, stretching out the word. She turned to look at Paul Anka, and scratch his ear one last time, before leaning back on the couch and returning her focus on Luke.

"So… You really liked the dress?" She asked, as if she needed one last reassurance, or maybe just some small talk.

"It's perfect." He said for the billionth time that night.

She nodded, and smiled, looking around the room for a moment, and then coming back to reality. "Hey!" She said. "You forgot your t-shirt at the diner the other day."

"Oh, really?" He asked, sarcastically. Of course he knew that, it had been on purpose.

"Yeah, it must have just slipped your mind… you know, because you were too busy thinking about all the coffee you have to make me to make up for the _long_ two days I was without it."

"Oh, yeah, that must have been it." He said, playing along.

"Luckily!" She said, standing up. "I brought it home for you!" She said, going towards the hall closet, and grabbing it out of a paper bag.

"It must be my lucky day." He told her.

"Must be." She said, throwing it to him, and then returning to her place on the couch, swinging her legs back on to her lap. "Put it on." She said.

He sighed, knowing he might as well give in now, because he wasn't going to win. He took his flannel shirt off, she whistled mockingly, and he rolled her eyes at her. He slipped the t-shirt on and sighed. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Good." He said, leaning against the couch. "So… how's Rory doing?" He asked.

"Uh, good… she has to see a therapist." Lorelai said, uneasily.

"What? Why?"

"Well… it's mandatory, you know, for people who drop out and come back, to go see the therapist guy…to make sure they're stable or something. But, Rory went there after… seeing Logan, and he… told her he loved her, so she was kind of upset, and she sort of had a meltdown… and you know, used their entire tissue supply, so basically… they want her to see the guy every week for the next two months." Lorelai explained.

"He told her he loved her?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"So… do you think she'll-"

"I don't know." Lorelai shrugged.

"Well, what do you-"

"I don't know."

"Right." Luke nodded.

"I just- I mean, I just got her back, you know? I don't want to fight… not ever again… and not about Logan. I mean, it's her decision, right? And you know, everybody makes mistakes… sometimes you chose the wrong guy, but in the end, she'll find the right one, right?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke said, comfortingly. "She will. She'll be fine."

Lorelai nodded, and changed her position on the couch, so they were both lying beside each other, with Luke's arm around her, and her leg over his.

"Hey?" Luke said.

"Mhm?"

"Did Rory ever read Deenie?" He asked, hoping he got the title right.

"Deenie? Of course. Rory has read every Judy Bloom book on earth" Lorelai said. "Deenie. It's the heart-warming story about a young girl and her mother, who doesn't want her daughter's beauty to go to waste. She wants her to be a model, and makes her try out for cheerleading… all of that. _But,_ during cheerleading try-outs, the coach notices her crocked posture and sends her to the doctor. She's forced to wear a brace for the next four years… She's horrified, but the brace does allow her to make some certain discoveries… She begins to see all of the handicapped students in her school, and allows herself to become friends with them… and also she finds a beautiful new romance, and is amazed when the boy does not care about the brace and-" Lorelai says, in a mocking story teller voice.

"Jeez, I wasn't asking for story time." He told her.

She laughed at him. "Why'd you ask?" She wondered.

"Oh, I um, just heard about it a lot today… I don't know, I was just wondering." He said.

"OK." She said. She draped her arm around his chest, and felt the fabric of his shirt. "Mmm… soft." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes at her. He'd burn it later, anyway. He could blame it on the dog. She'd never know.

"Hey, did you try the duck sausage?" Lorelai asked.

"What?

"The duck sausage? I gave it to you last night, but I forgot to ask what you thought." Lorelai said.

"Oh, it was good." He told her.

"Really?" She asked, a huge grin starting to appear in her face.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

She grinned. "This really is fate."

* * *

Rory closed the door to her room, and sat down on her bed. She still had boxes all over her room, but she could unpack tomorrow. She lied down, and shut her eyes, listening to the sounds outside. Paris and Doyle were still practicing their self defense.

And then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Guess what I just did." Lane said.

"Oh, hey Lane." Rory said, sitting up.

"I just drank a shot with Mrs. Kim." She said.

"You, what?" Rory asked.

"I just drank a shot with my mother." She repeated.

"Whoa."

"Yeah." Lane said.

"Seriously?" Rory asked.

"Yup. She closed all the shades, and pushed things in front of the window, and then we sat at the kitchen table, and we drank a shot." Lane explained.

"Whoa." Rory said again.

"I know." Lane said. "So, how's the new apartment?"

"Well… It takes me 10 minutes to open the door, Paris and Doyle do self defense all day, I have a dog named Bloodhound, and all I have to look forward to is developing _ghetto ear_." Rory explained. "But, I'm going back to Yale… and even though I can't go to the coffee cart, and I have to go to therapy… I'm still out of the pool house, talking to my Mom, and I'm going back to Yale."

"So, you're good?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Rory smiled.

* * *

"Want some tea?" Lorelai asked, as she filled the kettle with water.

"Sure." He said, sitting down at the kitchen table. It was then that he glanced over at the clock. 8:10. Crap. He had to call April. He glanced over at Lorelai who was pouring tea into a mug for him.

"Hey, um… I just have to go to the diner for a couple minutes, I uh, I forgot I had some stuff to do." Luke said, awkwardly as he started to stand up.

She looked over to him, and looked at him strangely. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, um… just, just a thing. It'll only take me 10 minutes… but, you know, I have to walk over there, and then walk back… so, I'll be back in a half hour, OK?" He asked, already halfway towards the door.

"Uh… OK?" She said, completely confused.

"Bye." He said, returning to her and giving her a kiss, then practically sprinting out the door.

Lorelai looked down at the tea, in Luke's mug. It was blue and had a baseball on it. She got it for him a few weeks ago. She thought it was manly, and he'd like it, since he always complained about the 'girly' mugs she had.

She shrugged, and poured it down the sink. Just then, Paul Anka came in the room, the jingle of his collar, filling the air.

"Hey boy." She smiled.

He barked at her, and wagged his tall.

She glanced over at the bowl of sugar, sitting on the counter, and then back at the dog. She took off her sock, and turned on the sink. She cupped her hands and let the water fill inside. Then, she got her toe wet, and opened the sugar container. She took a spoon, and dipped it into the sugar. Then, she coated her toe in the sugar, and put it on the floor.

Paul Anka ran over to her and began licking all the sugar off of her toe. She giggled, because it tickled.

"You totally like me better." She told him, laughing.

**

* * *

So… How'd you guys like the episode?**

**I thought it was pretty great. I loved the teaser. I missed all of those Lorelai and Rory at the diner scenes from the beginning of the season. GG isn't the same without them. The Luke and Lorelai scenes were better, too. **

**The Logan saying I love you, was a little lame. He should have… I don't know, said it with more meaning or something. I don't know, I just didn't really like that. Also, the breakdown in the therapist's office was sort of weird… But the coffee thing was funny. "I really, really like coffee." Of course, that's all she's worried about. **

**Sookie is the BFOFTB. Kirk wants Luke. But, who doesn't? **

**I liked the Anna/Luke stuff. I thought it was nice. She thought about him when the Red Sox won. It was a big day for a lot of us, lol. I think they'll just be friends… like the way Chris and Lorelai would be friends if Chris wasn't such an ass hole and didn't try and get back with her, after she finally stopped waiting for him. I think it'll be nice. But hey, maybe it won't… I don't know. **

**Luke looking at the website was sweet. I really want to see where all this April stuff is going, and how Luke will react… He'll probably be all fatherly and stuff. But yeah, I can't wait to see the Lorelai/April relationship and also the Rory/April stuff. That'll be interesting. **

**I'm glad Rory could calm Lorelai down during her freak out about how she's not freaking out… Leave it to Lorelai, right? **

**And dude, Lorelai was definitely wearing a Luke coat when she was with Rory in her apartment. It was green and looked like his… but it probably wasn't his. Next thing you know, they'll be wearing matching jogging suits and everything. Lol. I don't know, just something I noticed. **

**And Lane's not wearing her glasses anymore. Aw… I bet her and Zach get back together. **

**Then, the last scene… with Luke and Lorelai and the dress. I thought that was really sweet. I loved that. **

**And, the snow never lies. **

**Alright, sooooo you know you want to review. **

**Please?**


	12. Gwen and Gavin

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 12: Just Like Gwen and Gavin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Well, well, well… She finally knows… Thank God for Rory, that's all I gotta say. And what was in the letter? I guess we'll never know. **

**

* * *

**

She walked back to the booth in a daze. Millions of thoughts running through her head. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be thinking. They had postponed the wedding? She suggested postponing the wedding. He wanted to postpone the wedding. He _wanted_ to.

"Mom?" Rory asked her, noticing the look on her mother's face. She instantly thought the worst. What had happened during her talk with Luke? "Mom?" She asked again.

"Oh, hi." Lorelai said, jumping out of her daze.

"You, OK?" Rory asked, pushing her away from the crowd, leaving Lane to run the booth for a few minutes.

"We um… we postponed… the wedding." Lorelai said, as if she was just beginning to comprehend it herself.

"You what?" Rory asked, definitely shocked. "Mom, what happened? What did Luke say?" She asked.

"He apologized… again, and I told him it'd be fine, and I could help… you know, since I know stuff… about kids… about daughters. I told him I could help… And _then_, then he started going on about how confusing everything was… and how it was _too_ _much_." Lorelai began.

"What?" Rory asked.

"He said that all this… April, trying to make up for… the past 12 years… and June 3rd… it was all too much… it was too soon."

"Too soon?"

"So, I don't know… before I knew it, I suggested we postpone the wedding… and he practically jumped at the chance." Lorelai said, trying really hard to fight back the tears.

"Mom…" Rory said sympathetically.

Lorelai shrugged.

"Are you OK with this?" She asked.

"Does it even matter? I can't just say that I want to get married… I want to get married on June 3rd and I don't want to postpone the wedding… He's, he's dealing with… things. It doesn't matter what I want, or what I'm OK with." Lorelai said, a bit more anger in her voice, than she intended.

"He just… he looked so happy… that we weren't getting married… that we were putting it off… _again_."

"Mom… Luke wants to marry you." Rory said.

"It doesn't seem like it." She said.

"He's just, he's just confused." Rory said.

"About us?" Lorelai asked, in defense.

"Mom… He just found out he has a daughter." Rory said.

"No, he found out two months ago… God, two months… He knew all this time… Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years… he knew all this time… all this time when I was planning our wedding, that he was going to cancel anyway."

"Postpone, not cancel." Rory corrected her.

"Whatever." Lorelai shrugged.

"Mom, talk to him… tell him what your thinking… I know he wants to marry you, he just needs to figure things out."

"Figure what things out? He wanted to marry me before! What? Now that he has a daughter, everything is different? I'm still me, and Luke is still Luke… Maybe, maybe he just… doesn't want to marry me." Lorelai said, sadly.

"Mom, you know that's not true."

Lorelai shook her head, trying so hard not to cry. "I'm just going to go walk around a little, OK?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine." She said, before slowly walking out of the square and down the street. She glanced up at Luke's diner.

There he was. And there she was.

She was still there. God, didn't she have a curfew or a bedtime or something?

And is that her bike? Luke wouldn't let her bike home, would he? Her mother lets her bike home? In the dark?

And she still didn't ask Luke who the mother is. She needed to write it on her hand or something. It wasn't be Rachel, right?

No, she didn't look like Rachel.

But she had Luke's nose. She had Luke's nose. Luke has a daughter, and she has his nose.

She couldn't figure out what part of this bothered her the most.

Was it the part where he kept a secret from her for two months? Or maybe it was the fact that he didn't trust her? Or maybe that he didn't come to her when he first found out? That he didn't think she'd be able to help. That he didn't think he could talk to her about it. That he 'didn't know how to tell her'. That he was afraid to tell her. That he was _confused_. That she wasn't clear on what exactly he was confused about. That he had a daughter. That he had a daughter with someone else. That she still didn't know who the mother of this daughter was. That maybe the mother was really pretty. And maybe she liked tea and eating healthy. And maybe she liked sports, and she knew how to cook. That maybe Luke would go back with her, and they'd all be a happy family, and she would be left behind. That she would never be the mother of his first born child. That he had a cute daughter. That his daughter had his nose. That maybe now, that he already has a kid, he wouldn't want another one. That maybe, they will never have kids together. That maybe they won't even get married at all. That maybe he'll keep pushing the date farther and farther back, until they just forget about it. That maybe he doesn't want to marry her at all.

That maybe he changed his mind.

* * *

"Hi." She practically whispered, as she walked in the diner door. She promised him she'd meet him at _his place_ later, so here she was. He turned around, smiled, and walked towards her. 

"Hey." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Coffee?" He asked, already heading back towards the counter.

"Um, no thanks." She said.

"What?" He asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Uh, yeah sure." She said, trying to act natural.

He nodded, and poured her some coffee.

"So, when did she leave?" Lorelai asked, sitting at the counter.

"An hour ago." He answered.

"She didn't bike home, did she?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course not, I put her bike in the truck and drove her home."

"Oh." Lorelai said. "So… um, who's the mother?" Lorelai asked.

Luke sighed, and leaned on the counter. "Her name is Anna."

"And what is Anna like?" She asked, forcing a smile.

"Uh… she's kind of like you." He said.

Ouch. Kind of like me? Kind of like the woman he was going to marry? Kind of like the woman who was wearing an engagement ring that he bought for her? Kind of like his fiancée, only she was the mother of his child?

"Oh." She said.

"I don't know… She's not really that much like you… She just reminds me of you… only a little… maybe it's just the single mom thing, or something." He said.

That's a little better.

"Why'd you break up?" Lorelai asked.

"We… We just weren't right, you know?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said. That was better.

"You'll meet her." He said.

"What does she look like?" Lorelai asked.

He turned around and gave her a suspicious look. "Not as pretty as you." He told her.

"Well, of course not." She said flipping her hair.

He laughed, and kissed her. He pulled away, but his face was still inches from her face. He started playing with her left hand, and started to play with her engagement ring, still staring into her eyes.

She wondered if he was going to take it off, for a second, but he didn't. He let go, and pushed some of her hair behind her ears, and she smiled and kissed him again. He closed his eyes, and she could tell he was smelling her perfume. She was wearing his favorite kind, and he knew it.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and sighed at the beautiful man in front of her. The one she wasn't marrying on June 3rd.

"You're tired." She said.

"I'm fine." He argued, opening his eyes.

"Let's sleep." She said, already standing up.

"I'm fine." He said, again.

She took his hand and led him upstairs. "Sleep." She repeated.

They went upstairs silently, and got dressed silently. They lied in bed for a few minutes, before Luke spoke up.

"I really am sorry for not telling you." He told her again.

"I know." She said.

"OK." Luke replied, playing with his hands.

"Have long have you been seeing her?" She asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been seeing her… I mean, she was doing chores at the diner today."

"Only since yesterday." He said.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"She has your nose." Lorelai said.

"I know." He smiled.

She smiled back, seeing how happy he was after that one little comment. "What's she like?"

"She's smart."

"I got that."

"She likes Morse code… and counting… and diners."

"Well, she is _your_ daughter." Lorelai said. The statement hurt her more than she'd ever admit.

"Yeah." He nodded. "She likes filling salt shakers." He added.

"I saw."

"I took her to the park yesterday." He said.

"In this weather?"

"Kids like parks."

"It's not exactly peak park season, Luke."

"That's what she said."

"Smart girl." Lorelai smiled.

"She should meet Rory. She'd love Rory."

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed, even though, she couldn't stop thinking, what about her?

* * *

She lied in bed, playing with the top of the comforter. Luke's arm was resting on her stomach, as it usually did. She wasn't sure how, but his arm is always wrapped around her by morning, and she loved it. 

She glanced over at him. He was dead asleep. He feel asleep the second he hit the pillow. He was really tired, but he somehow still looked perfect while he slept.

But he wasn't perfect, was he?

He has a daughter. He has a 12-year-old daughter. A 12-year-old daughter, who he lied about to his fiancée.

And somehow, she still thought he was perfect.

He was Luke. He was _her_ Luke. He was still _her_ Luke, wasn't he? He would always be, right?

She looked around his apartment. And for the first time, she noticed something. A lot of his things were still here. The pots, the pans, the chair, the TV, the books, the refridgerator was still fill, and some of his clothes were still in the closet.

She instantly panicked.

He told her to meet him at _his_ place. _His_ place. This wasn't his place, not anymore. They were living together. He was living with her… at _their_ place.

And she instantly thought of Nicole, and how he didn't move his stuff in with her. But she has more than a duffel bag, that says something, doesn't it?

Maybe he really didn't want to marry her.

But then why was she still here? Why didn't he just tell her? Why didn't he just say he didn't want to get married?

"Luke." She whispered, shaking him lightly.

He stirred a little, but he didn't wake up.

"Luke." She repeated a tiny bit louder, but still got nothing. "Luke." She said much louder. Damn, if only she had those bells.

"Luke." She said, and he finally began to wake up.

"Are you awake?" She asked.

"Did you wake me up to ask me that?" He asked her, opening his eyes. He saw the look on her face and knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Did I interrupt your car dream?" She asked him.

"No… What's wrong?"

"Do you want to marry me?" She asked softly.

He looked at her strangely, and sat up straighter. "Where's this coming from?"

"Well, you did cancel the wedding…" She said.

"_We_ postponed it. I wasn't aware of any canceling."

"OK." She said.

"Is that it?" He asked, really wanting to go back to sleep.

She looked around the apartment, and turned back to him. "Why haven't you moved any of your stuff into the house?" She asked.

"I have." He said.

"Then what's all this?"

"It's the stuff that I don't really need." He said.

"You don't need plates, or socks, or that blue jacket over there?" She asked.

"You have plates… I brought socks to your house, and I hate that blue jacket." He said.

"OK." She said, still not very convinced. "So, why'd you say _your _place?"

"What?"

"Earlier… You said, meet me back at _my_ place."

"So?"

"So? Luke, this isn't your place! The house, that's your place."

"I guess it's just habit." He shrugged.

"OK." She said.

"What's really bothering you?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

He moved closer to her, and put his arm around her. It always ended up there, and she loved it.

"Why did you really postpone the wedding?" She asked.

"What? I didn't, you did." He said.

"But you had absolutely no objections. You were practically jumping for joy." She said. "I'm surprised you didn't break out the popcorn and start doing the wave."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Lorelai… I just… I mean I have a daughter."

"I'm aware." She said.

"I just, I don't know… I've missed 12 years of her life."

"You didn't know. I don't think she's going to hold that against you." Lorelai said.

"Look, I just… I want to get used to this… I want to get to know her, have things be normal… I want to be comfortable around her, and have her be comfortable around me. I want to figure things out."

"Figure what things out?" She asked.

"You know, how to be in her life… how to be her father." He said.

"So, that's it? That's the only reason you- we postponed the wedding?"

"Yes."

"OK." She said, not very convinced.

"You don't believe me." He accused.

"I want to." She offered.

He sighed. "I want to marry you… I really, really want to marry you… I can't wait to marry you… I just, I don't want things to be complicated, you know? I want everything to be OK. I want April things to be OK… I just want everything to be perfect, OK? I don't want millions of things going on. I don't want to have to worry about things… April, you know? But I want to marry you. I really, really do." He said, playing with her engagement ring again.

She looked down at her ring. "I just keep thinking your going to take that off of me." She said.

"Never." He told her.

She smiled. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"I'll ask Kirk about you later." She smiled, thinking about her discussion with him earlier.

"What?"

"Nothing, go back to bed."

"We OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're good." She smiled.

"Good." He said, starting to lie down on the bed again.

She watched as he quickly fell asleep again, and as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Just like he always did. And she still loved it.

She lied down beside him, and snuggled closer to him. She kissed the side of his head as he tightened his grip around her.

**

* * *

**

She was walking towards the diner, later the next day, when she saw them. Luke was standing at the door, greeting April, and an older woman who was probably her mother. She looked pretty, but Lorelai tried not to look. She thought about going to see them. She thought about introducing herself. She thought about meeting them.

But she saw Luke smiling at his daughter, and Anna heading out the door, and she decided not to. Luke had missed out on 12 years of that girl's life, and he was trying his hardest to make up for it. Luke needed time with his daughter. They needed time together. They needed to be alone, and get to know each other, before Lorelai came into the picture. Luke needed to know her first, before Lorelai got to know her. Luke needed his chance, and his time.

She turned around hoping Luke wouldn't notice, and walked towards the square.

"Kirk!" She called, when she saw him by the gazebo.

"What?" He asked, in his whiny, 4 year old voice.

"C'mon!" Lorelai called.

He ran to her. "What are we doing?" He asked, following her.

"I'm teaching you how to swim!" She told him.

"Why?"

"Well, what if there's a tsunami?" She asked.

He smiled, and Lorelai looked at the diner one last time. She saw Luke and April sitting at the table by the window, and she just knew.

They'd make this work.

If Gwen and Gavin could do it, so could they.

**

* * *

**

**So, I liked the eppy. **

**I can't wait until Lorelai meets Anna. That shall be fun. I mean, we all know Lorelai was jealous of Rachel and Nicole… just imagine how she'll feel about Anna. **

**I wonder what was in the letter. **

**I loved the Lorelai/Rory talk about Luke and his daughter. It was beautiful. I've missed those two. **

**And Taylor… Oh God. "I better get going." "Back to 8 Mile?"**

**The maple syrup tasters.**

**And Mrs. Kim isn't going to get in Zach's way. **

**Luke and April were cute. Counting how many times the Frisbee guys drop the balls, and April filling up the salt… and coloring. **

**"Welcome to the S.H bitch." **

**I liked the episode. But, dude, where was the previews for next week? Did I miss something? Is there no new episode next week? Or did I just miss it? **

**Anyways, please review. Thank you and goodnight.**


	13. Friday Night's Alright

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 13: Friday Night's Alright for Fighting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Well, well, well… Some eppy, huh? I really loved those damn WB promos… making everybody think that Rory is pregnant or her and Logan eloped or something crazy like that. Of course, I know better… but whatever.**

**So, if you haven't already, you should really check out my new story: If One of Us Had Been a Frog… It's basically Fades to Black, but the season 5 version and a much better title. I'm trying to find one like that for this story… but no luck so far. But yeah, look out for a title change… if I ever think of a cool one.**

**And don't forget to review.**

* * *

"I just don't get it." Rory said.

"Had a little too much to drink at the grandparent's tonight, Rory?" Lorelai asked, somewhat nervous.

"But why don't we just go to Luke's?" Rory asked.

"I told you, Rory." Lorelai persisted.

"Mom we did this like what… twice before? Luke won't make us pay, and his coffee is so much better." Rory said.

"Rory, it was a tradition… a nice one. A little change of scenery is nice once in a while." Lorelai said.'

"But Mom… Luke's doesn't have kitty cat salt and pepper shakers." Rory said holding up one of the salt shakers.

"I should really talk to him about that." Lorelai said, sipping her coffee. God, Luke's was much better.

"Are you and Luke fighting?" Rory asked.

"No." Lorelai answered a little too quickly.

"Then what's with the Weston's?" Rory asked, gesturing all around her.

"It's _tradition_, Rory." Lorelai said, and Rory of course didn't buy it.

"Mom." Rory said, letting her to know to stop making stupid excuses and to talk to her.

"April's probably there." Lorelai said, not looking her daughter in the eye.

"So?" Rory asked. "You don't like her?" She asked.

"I don't know her." Lorelai replied.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"I wonder if she even knows about me." Lorelai said, not really talking to anyone.

"Of course she does." Rory said.

"I never introduced myself… I never said 'hey I'm going to be your step-mommy. Maybe Luke hasn't told her about me… I mean, I didn't know about her for two months. Maybe she doesn't know about me." Lorelai said.

"She knows about you, Mom."

Lorelai sighed, and crossed her arms.

"C'mon, let's go to Luke's. I need a cheeseburger."

"I can't." Lorelai said.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"April might be there."

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Rory asked.

"Luke and her need their alone time." Lorelai said.

"What?"

Lorelai shrugged. "They need their alone time. He needs to get to know her. I have to stay away."

"Luke said that?" Rory asked.

"He might as well have." Lorelai said.

"I don't get it."

Lorelai shrugged. "I haven't met her yet… I haven't met the mother either. All I know is that April likes reading… and geometry… and Anna is _beautiful and amazing_… and her and Luke were _so serious about each other_." Lorelai mockingly.

"Luke told you that?"

"Miss Pattie and Babette."

"Mom." Rory said like Lorelai was stupid.

"What?"

"It's just Pattie and Babette… They don't know anything, they just think they do… Mom, you are _beautiful_, and you and Luke are getting married! That's _serious about each other_. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Were." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Were getting married. We aren't any more remember?" Lorelai said.

"You _are_ getting married… Just a little later than originally planned. You're still getting married."

Lorelai shrugged, and began studying the floor.

"Mom." Rory said, getting her attention. "Luke loves you… He's just… overwhelmed. He has a daughter, he wants to get to know her… 12 years is a lot of time to make up for. Things will be back to normal soon."

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "I get that he needs alone time, Rory. I really do. I completely understand. I mean, I wasn't planning on being the third wheel all the time. I'd give them alone time… I just… I'm going to be her step-mother, right? Why can't I know her? I mean, I should at least met her… officially, you know? Even if it's just for an hour or 15 minutes or anything. Why doesn't he want me to met her?"

"He does." Rory said.

"Uh… no. He doesn't."

"Mom, just give him time… It's Luke. You love Luke. He loves you. Things will be OK… you just have to be patient."

"I suck at being patient."

"Do it for Luke." Rory said, patting her shoulder.

"Mhm." Lorelai grumbled.

"OK, so I really have to get back to Yale. You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Rory."

* * *

As she walked down the streets of Stars Hollow, she rubbed her temples and tried to ignore the throbbing headache she currently had. She had forgotten about these headaches. She used to always get them. It was just a normal Saturday morning type of thing. She hardly ever noticed them.

But, since she fortunately hadn't been to a Friday Night Dinner in an incredibly long time, these Saturday morning headaches were not something she was used to.

Her eyes must have been closed, or maybe she just wasn't paying much attention, because let's face it, she had a mosh-pit of thoughts dancing around in her head, but she accidently crashed into someone. A book flew out of the girl's hand and fell on the ground. Lorelai quickly bent down to pick it up, without even looking at the girl she bumped into first.

"Sorry." She said with a smile, as she stood up and got a look at just who she had bumped into. April. Of course, who else? "Oh hi, April." She said, trying to flash a Betty Crocker type of smile. Or maybe it was more of an Aunt Jemima type of smile.

"Hi." She said, taking her book from the woman's hands. "Lorelai, right?" She asked, having a little bit of trouble pronouncing the name right.

"Right." Lorelai smiled. "Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh uh, he's back at the diner. I offered to deliver some lunch to Andrew… I had to talk to him about this book I'm reading anyway." April shrugged.

"Oh what are you reading?" Lorelai asked, just trying to connect with this girl in anyway she could. After all, she was going to be her step-daughter, right? Right, Lorelai… Right.

"Bud, Not Buddy." April replied, showing her the cover of the book. "It's a Newbury Award Winner." She said.

"Ooh." Lorelai said. "I'll have to ask Rory if she's read it… She probably has… She's read just about everything." Lorelai said.

"Rory is your daughter, right?" April said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, happy that Luke had seemed to mention them to his daughter a few times.

"So, um, are you going back to the diner?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Luke said I had to be back by 2 or he'd start looking for me… I think he's afraid I'll get kidnapped or something."

"In Stars Hollow?" She asked. April shrugged. Lorelai smiled. It sounded just like Luke. Over protective, loving, looking out for the people he loved… That used to just be Lorelai and Rory… and then Jess and Liz. The list was getting a little bit longer now, huh?

She wondered if Anna Nardini was on that list, too. She cringed.

"So, uh I was just about to head over there." Lorelai said.

"OK." April shrugged, and they began walking again.

"So… You're in 6th grade?" Lorelai asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm in 7th, I skipped 2nd grade."

"Oh, wow." Lorelai said, and April shrugged. "So… What do you think of our lovely town?"

"I love it. The people here are so funny. You know Kirk, right?" April asked.

"Do I." Lorelai said.

"Well this morning, he was trying to teach Mrs. Fisherman's cat how to ring the doorbell… but then it started attacking him. I think Lulu took his to the hospital."

"Oh Kirk." Lorelai said. "Just isn't a cat person, I guess."

"That has happened before?" April asked.

"Well… Kirk had a cat a few years ago… He named… Cat Kirk."

"Creative." April said.

Lorelai nodded, and continued. "The poor thing had bandages all over him for weeks… If he so much as looked at that cat, it would attack him. It was sort of hilarious… Reminds me of the time he got 3rd degrees burns from pizza cheese."

"Is that possible?"

"It was a very big pizza." Lorelai said.

"So… do you usually go to the diner?" April asked.

"What? Of course. All the time." Lorelai said, confused by the question.

"Well, I've been there for the past three days, and I've only seen you once… I kind of thought you just didn't want to meet me."

"Oh, no… I really wanted to meet you, April… I've just been… Well I… I just wanted to let Luke have some time alone with you… to uh, get to know you." Lorelai said.

"Right."

"But I'm really glad I got to meet you. Luke talks about you all the time."

"Yeah well, Luke talks about you all the time, too." April smiled.

"He does?" She asked, trying to make it seem like it was no big thing. But really, she was touched. She was jumping for joy in the inside. Maybe he wouldn't leave her for that Anna woman. Maybe he did love her. Maybe they would get married after all.

"Oh yeah, all the time. Sometimes he changes the subject and talks about Jess, but mostly it's about you and Rory."

Lorelai smiled. She wanted to run, find Luke, and kiss him forever. He told April about her. He talked about her all the time. He still loved her. He still wanted to be with her. He still wanted her in his life.

Things would be OK. They would work things out.

She'd get along with April. Luke would get to know her. Luke would be there for her. He'd make up for the past 12 years. She'd be there for him while he did. She'd meet Anna and try her best not to hate her.

She'd go home tonight and finish canceling their wedding.

She was going to marry Luke, even if wasn't exactly when they planned. She was going to cancel their wedding, and she was OK with it. She knew they'd get married. He loved her, and she loved him, and things would be OK.

And really, they didn't need the perfect date, in the perfect church, with the perfect flowers and invitations. They didn't need any of that.

They needed each other. They needed their families, their friends.

"Hey Lorelai?"

"Uhuh?"

"I like your scarf." April said, and Lorelai smiled.

Yeah, they'd get along. They'd get along and things would work out.

She'd get married.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm really sorry that it sucked so much. I know it did. I just had no idea what to write. This one was hard. I knew I could write Luke and Lorelai talking about all of it and everything, but it's been done, you know? I thought this would turn out better.**

**Next week will be better hopefully. **

**The episode was good. I loved the scene in the ice cream shop, with Kirk, Babette and Miss Patty. Everyone being like 'oh my gosh, luke's kid reads?" I don't know, I thought it was funny. **

**Cept poor Lorelai. They were all going on about how pretty Anna was, and how much Luke loved her and stuff. Jeez. **

**I liked the newspaper thing. It was nice. Paris is crazy, but we all knew that. She's still funny though. **

**The answering machine message from Luke was sad. Lorelai's reaction. I felt bad for her. She feels excluded, but she doesn't want to say anything because she knows Luke needs space. Plus, she's not used to being #2 in Luke's life. She's always been #1 to him. She could call him and he'd always come rushing over. It's sort of like that whole Nicole thing. When he moved in with her and stuff. It's a little like that. But she'll adjust. Everything will be OK. They'll get married. I believe. Lol. **

**I really want some Lorelai/April stuff next episode. And I wonder if we'll get to see Lorelai meeting Anna. I'd love that. **

**FND was cool. I sort of wish we got more of it, but I liked it. I liked Lorelai acting out what happened when she came there for help with Rory. That was funny. And why does Rory want to be in the DAR so bad? **

**Anyways, please review. Thanks.**


	14. Been Gilmored

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 14: You've Been Gilmored**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Well, well, well… Some eppy, huh? I really, really can't wait until next week. **

"Next you'll time me you have mints on your pillow every night… Then, it's really over." Lorelai told her daughter, sarcastically.

"Nope, no mints."

"Yet." Lorelai added, and Rory laughed.

"Hey Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said you've never lived with a man before." Rory said, obviously telling her she was wrong.

"Are you calling yourself a man?"

"No, but what about Luke?"

"He doesn't live here." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, he does."

"Mom, where is he right now?" Rory asked.

"In the kitchen." Lorelai asked. "But, he doesn't live here."

"He sleeps there every night." Rory pointed out.

"The bed is cold without him." Lorelai said.

"Oh, so that's why you keep him around." Rory joked.

"Don't forget the coffee." Lorelai said.

"Mom?" Rory asked, obviously wanting some seriousness.

"It's not official." Lorelai said. "A lot of his stuff is still above the diner."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Why hasn't he moved in yet?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. The truth was, she had been wondering that same thing. "I don't know." She said.

"You're getting married." Rory said, as if she didn't know.

"Not on June 3rd." Lorelai said softly.

"So? You're still getting married. He sleeps there every night-"

"Except last Wednesday."

"Almost every night." Rory corrected herself. "You want him to, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Lorelai said, surprised she even had to ask.

"So, why don't you talk to him about it? Make it official."

Because, she couldn't handle any excuses he might throw at her. Because, she couldn't handle any hesitation he might have. Because, she couldn't handle him saying no.

"OK, I will." Lorelai said.

"OK, well I have a ton of stuff to do for the paper, so I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." Rory said. Lorelai hung up the phone, and sighed. She turned towards the kitchen, and heard Luke making noise. She got up and headed towards him.

"Hey." He said when he saw her.

"Hi." She replied.

"Was that Rory?" He asked, as he put the kettle on the stove.

"Yeah." She said.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Good." Lorelai nodded, and sat down at the table, across from him. "She got the job as the editor of the Yale Daily News."

"What? That's great." He said with a smile. "Wow. Editor. That's great."

"Yeah, it's great." Lorelai nodded.

"I thought Paris was the editor." Luke said, recalling Rory's 21st birthday party.

"She was… She got fired… and when Paris found out they hired Rory… well… it didn't go down so good."

"What?"

"She kicked her out." Lorelai said.

"Kicked her out?"

"Yeah, she moved in with Logan."

"She moved in with Logan?" Luke asked, with an eye brow raise.

"Yup. Rory's living with Logan." Lorelai said, with a sigh.

"You OK with that?" Luke asked.

"Are you OK with that?" Lorelai asked, knowing his opinions on Logan, and really any other boy that dared to look in Rory's direction. Well, except Jess, but Lorelai knew he'd probably kick his ass if he moved in with her.

"You think it will work out?" Luke asked, ignoring her question.

"Who knows… but what if they break up? Where would Rory live?"

"I guess she'd find another apartment."

"But there aren't any left."

"Well, I don't know."

"I guess we'll burn that bridge when we get there." Lorelai shrugged, realizing she had been using that phrase much too often.

"Yup." Luke said, and got up to start pouring the tea. "Want some?" He asked her.

"Sure." She nodded, zoning out.

Luke wouldn't say no, right? They were going to get married. Not on June 3rd, but they'd still get married. He wanted to live with her. He wouldn't say no. Why would he say no?

"Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Um… You know, you could… you could finish moving your stuff in here… you know… soon?" Lorelai said, and Luke sat down at the table.

"I've just been kind of busy lately." He told her.

"Oh, I know." Lorelai said, wondering if she was setting herself up. "But, uh… just you know, soon." She said.

"I will." He said, and she wondered if he really would. She stirred her tea, and he noticed her sad expression.

"You OK?" He asked, touching her arm.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She told him, waving him off.

"You seem upset."

"I'm not." She told him.

"Lorelai." He said, telling her he knew better. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering what it's like to live with a man." She told him.

"I practically live here." He pointed out. "I stay over every night." He said.

"Not last Wednesday."

"But usually." He told her.

"But, living together and… frequent sleepovers are completely different things." She told him.

"Not so different." He said.

"You only have about half your clothes here."

"Flannel is flannel." He told her.

"I know, I just… I can't wait, you know? I just… I know living with a man is supposed to be… weird or scary or something… but I at least want to know… you know, what it's like. So, what, I might have to put down the toilet seat every once in awhile… but I think- I think you're worth it."

"Well, I'm flattered." He told her.

"Luke." She told him, wanting to be more serious. "Look, I know you're busy… with your April stuff, and the diner, and everything… I just, I… soon, OK?" She asked.

"Very soon." He told her.

"Good." She said, leaning over and kissing him.

"Very soon." He repeated.

"Should I go take a quick picture of the toilet seat down? To remember what it was like… or do I have a little more time than that?"

"Maybe you should just start leaving the seat up… you know, to get used to it." He joked.

"Oh… soon." She smiled at him.

"Soon." He nodded, and kissed her again.

**So… There you go.**

**About the episode… I liked it. Poor Paris, though**

**The Michel stuff was funny. I love Michel, so it was good. The lists, the cake, the peanuts… Yeah.**

**The Emily/Richard/Luke/Lorelai stuff… hmm… that stuff about April might not actually being his kid? Weird… I think if it ended up being that April was actually not Luke's.. it would be even weirder than the fact that he actually has a kid… Plus, I like April… not too fond of Anna, but April is cool.**

**And why wasn't Rory at dinner?**

**Of course Chris would like Logan… they are alike… both wrong for the GG girls, I guess. I'm not anti-Logan or anything… just saying. Plus, Chris and Lorelai agreeing on something, other than the fact that their daughter is perfect… that'd be weird. Yeah, and I loved Chris's suit thing… and his need to slip people money and buy big screens for his bedroom… Man, the money's going to his head.**

**I didn't really like the whole, "I've never lived with a man before." Thing, because dude, Luke does practically live there. That's why I wrote this. He should move in, they should get married… live happily ever after… you know the drill. Maybe not this second, but soon… duh, again with my story.**

**So… right, I can't wait for next weeks episode. I hope it's really great… and full of good L/L scenes because we really need some of those.**

**Anyways,**

**Please review.**


	15. Valentine

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 15: A Vineyard Valentine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Great eppy! The I love you was so sweet.**

**Changed the title yet again. I just hated that last one. It bugged me. I'm still looking for the perfect title, though. Feel free to give suggestions!**

She didn't seem him at all the next day. He was busy with April, she was busy banging her head on the wall, while on the phone with her mother. He called around 9, asking where she was, and she told him she had a headache and was just going to go to bed.

It was true, though. Her head was pounding. It was just that after effects of Emily Gilmore, that's all. She told him she'd be fine, and then they hung up.

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow. Well, actually, it was Valentine's Day in a few hours.

It's not like she wanted some extravagant evening, complete with $500 wine, 4lbs of rose petals, French food, and lame music. That's not what she wanted. That wasn't her. That wasn't Luke. That just wasn't them.

She just wanted her and Luke to be normal. To not have any distractions, just be with each other, even if it was only for a few hours, curled up on the couch.

She just wanted a simple card that he went out and bought for her, or a simple "happy valentines day hun," or an "I love you." She wanted him to kiss her in that 'stand still' kind of way. She wanted him to hold her like she was the most important thing to him, and he never wanted to let go. She wanted him to try and force feed her carrot sticks, and roll his eyes at her, the way he used to. She wanted him to smile at her, like he was proud or awed, or something. She wanted him to look at her in that way that makes her completely melt.

She didn't need the necklace, or an expensive meal or anything like that. She just wanted to spend some time with him. Especially after the day, she had.

She heard the front door open, and a huge smile crept across her face.

This was her Luke. The one that would come by to make sure she was OK. The one that can tell when she's not actually fine, like she says she is. The one that knows what she's thinking. The one she fell in love with.

"Hey." He said, and she turned to face him.

"Hi." She said, with a smile, and he crept into bed with her.

He kissed her forehead. "How's your headache?"

"Better." She told him.

"Good." He said, wrapping his arms around her, and she snuggled up against him. She wished she could just bottle this moment, and keep it forever, because it was truly a perfect moment.

"What'd you do today?" He asked her, after a few minutes.

"Slam my head against the wall repeatedly." Lorelai told him.

"That'd probably explain the headache." He told her.

"Nope, the headache was all doings of one Emily Gilmore."

"Your mother?"

"Know any other Emily Gilmore's?" She asked him. She knew she had to tell him. She had sort of told him two nights ago, in the Vineyard. She told him she had been holding out. He said it wasn't a stupid idea. But, she had a thought, that he was only saying that because she was flipping out on at the time. But, she knew she had to tell him. She just hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"What'd she say?" He asked.

"Well… um…"

"Lorelai?"

"So, I kind of never told her about June 3rd… not being June 3rd… Well, I mean, it's still June 3rd… just not our wedding June 3rd…" Lorelai babbled.

"OK?" Luke said, wondering where this was going.

"And uh, she sort of… Well, she sort of called all of our relatives and told them to save the date… and then, they called the answering machine… you know, congratulating us and everything… so, I had to call her today… tell her how the wedding was postponed… it was just… you know… my mother." Lorelai said, trying to find a reaction from him.

"Oh."

"I just… I didn't tell her because you know… she'd go off on me about how I fail at relationships and I can't commit… and I was never going to get married… and I really didn't want to hear that."

"OK." He told her.

"Are you mad?" She asked him.

"I'm not mad." He told her. And she knew that he was letting her off the hook, way too easily, but it was almost Valentine's Day, and she didn't want to fight.

She nodded, and snuggled closer to him. He reached over to the bedside table, and got something for her.

"Here." He told her softly, handing her a red rose.

She looked up and smiled at him, taking the flower and smelling it. It smelled good, and it looked really pretty, but she just didn't have the good feeling she thought she would have. She really wanted to enjoy what he was doing for her. This was what she wanted, but she just couldn't enjoy it. She knew why he was doing all of this for her.

"I know you like daises, but I figure, roses are more Valentine's Day flowers." He explained.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just… I don't want you to feel guilty." She told him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be extra nice to me or something… I just want us to be normal." She said. "Just us."

"This isn't guilt, Lorelai." He said, lifting her chin with his finger, so she would look at him. "This is me doing something nice for the woman I love on Valentine's Day."

He was back. This was her Luke.

She grinned at him, and kissed him, and of course, he kissed her back. Definitely in that 'stand still' kind of way.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, and he was lying beside her. She knew he had been watching her. He used to do that a lot. Not so much, recently, though. She smiled up at him, and kissed him good morning. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." He told her.

She smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day." She told him, before pulling in for another kiss.

"Do I smell coffee?" She asked, pulling away with a smile.

He gestured over towards her night table.

She gasped. "Breakfast Santa! Twice in one week. I must have been a very good girl this year." She said, setting the tray in between them.

"Guess so." He told her with a smile, and one last kiss, before they dug into their breakfast.

* * *

**So, some eppy, huh? **

**You know, in the end when the whole April thing came up again… Well, I think Luke thinks that Lorelai doesn't really want to be involved with April… I mean, if you look at his expression, he turns back to look at her, and he sees that she's all like upset… and his face gets all serious… and he's starts talking about the plans, waiting for her to say something, and then she just goes and says that she'll come by after April leaves. I think it sort of started out, Luke just wanting a little time to get to know his daughter, which you know, is understandable. Then he started thinking Lorelai doesn't want to be involved, because she never really made an effort at all… and I know she's trying to give Luke space, but like she barely ever mentions her, or asks about her, and when Luke talks about her bike being in the garage she's gets all like distant and everything… so, you know? It's just a spec**

**Also, I totally bet that Jess comes and tells Luke he should marry Lorelai, and then Luke tells Lorelai he wants to elope right then. Although… I don't know if I'm all for the eloping thing. Really, I just want them to get married, but I'd kind of like a real wedding… I mean, April just found out about Luke and stuff… and then he's just going to elope, come home and be like 'hey April, I eloped, say hi to your new step mommy?' Wouldn't that be weird?**

**Plus, I want Jess, and Liz to be there… Plus, Sookie. How can Lorelai get married without Sookie? And let's all think about the way Emily reacted in Season 2 when she thought Lorelai eloped with Max. God, she'd go ballistic. And I'd kind of like a nice townie wedding, with Kirk, and Miss Pattie and everybody. Man, would they be upset if they found of their #1 couple got married without them…**

**So, anyway… the episode… "I have a flare gun in the garage." I thought that was funny. I don't know why… just did. The I love yous were sweet… and I absolutely loved when they woke up and were talking in bed… "You would have distracted me from the snack boy and nobody ever did." I really loved that. Rory cooking and going to the gym was a little weird… Her and Logan are like married. The beginning, with Rory and that newspaper guy was funny… the whole "this is why I refrain from asking people about their social lives thing." I don't know. I like Rory in the newspaper room. I'm not sure why, she just seems more… something… whatever.**

**Man… and I really hope this whole London thing is setting up some "Rory, come to London with me." Haha, maybe the season finale with be like Lorelai finding out she's pregnant and then Rory saying she's thinking about going to London. She'd be losing one kid, gaining another. Yeah, I don't know…. **

**Man, two weeks. Sigh. Then, after that we have to wait like months before another episode… Hiatus… Doesn't it feel like it was just hiatus a few weeks ago?**

**Please review. **

**Gracias**


	16. Bridesmaids

**Connect the Dots**

**Chapter 16: Bridesmaids Revisited **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't written anything lately. I've been busy… and just haven't really felt like writing. It was my vacation week… you know how it goes…**

**I'll try & get to Kiss with Open Eyes tomorrow night.

* * *

**

She never slept as well when he wasn't lying beside her. The bed always felt cold, and way too big.

She wasn't really sure why. She had spent a good 20 something years of her life sleeping in that bed, by herself. It had never seemed cold to her before, or big. But she guessed it was just one of those things… She just didn't know what she was missing.

She turned over and faced his side of the bed, and wondered if he would come by tonight. He had been working late at the diner every night that week. Sometimes he'd close up and just sleep at her house anyway, but other times he was too tired or he didn't want to wake her, and he just stayed at the diner.

She pouted, and turned to grab the phone from her nightstand. She couldn't sleep without him, and she was so tired. Plus, she missed him. She hadn't seen much of him the past few days.

"Luke's."

"Hey there."

"Hey." He said, in that voice that always made her smile, because she knew he was smiling, too.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, in that 14 year old girl voice of hers.

"Making a grilled cheese, a BLT, chicken fingers, a cheeseburger, an entire bag of onion rings & an ice cream sundae?"

"Is Rory there?" She asked, excitedly, knowing well enough that Rory was in Hartford with Paris.

"Kirk went off his diet."

"Ah."

"He's making up for lost time." Luke said.

"Well, can you at least put it in to-go bags, and come home?"

"I have to close." He told her.

"I thought Lane was closing tonight." She whined.

"Nope."

"You told me that she was last night."

"I let her go 3 hours ago." He told her.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"She wasn't exactly… focused."

"What?" Lorelai asked, not understanding what was going on.

"She was distracted."

"Okay…"

"Zach proposed." Luke told her, and she almost dropped the phone.

"He what?" Lorelai asked, in shock.

"He asked her to marry him…" Luke told her.

"When?" Lorelai asked.

"3 and a half hours ago?"

"How did I not find out about this?"

"I don't know."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"When he asked… What did she say?"

"Yes."

"Yes? She said yes?"

"Uhh… yes." Luke answered.

"Wow… I wonder if Rory knows."

"I don't know." Luke shrugged.

Lorelai sighed. Lane and Zach were getting married. Logan's sister got married on Saturday. Everyone was getting married. Except for her and Luke.

"So, Burger Boy, when are you coming home?"

"Home? Soon, I promise."

"Well, hurry… the bed is freezing without you." She told him.

"That's why you keep me around?" Luke asked.

"And you have the coffee." She smiled.

"What about the pie?"

"Pie, too."

He laughed.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"It's seriously like Antarctica in here."

"Right." He said, before hanging up.

She smiled and hung up the phone, then snuggled into her pillow and waited.

Everybody was getting married. She wanted to be happy for them, really, but she couldn't help being jealous. Lane and Zach were getting married? They had been broken up for months, and now they decide to just get married?

She wondered what Rory thought about this, if she even knew. Lane got engaged… right after Rory and Logan broke up. That had to make it all worse. He was supposed to be the one…

She remembered Valentine's Day, at the Vineyard. "These might be the _ones,_ Mom." The ones.

Luke _was _the _one_, wasn't he?

He had to be. Who else could be the one?

Nobody.

Luke told her they would get married. He loved her, they would get married, and they'd have lobster at the wedding. He was the one. She knew he was the one.

She wondered if Lane and Zach would get married before them. She wondered what Mrs. Kim would say about this. She wondered if Rory would get to be the maid of honor.

Then, she heard the door open. It had only been about 20 minutes. That was fast. She smiled and waited until he was upstairs.

"What the hell happened downstairs?" He asked, when he came into their bedroom.

"Oh… uh…" She had forgotten about that. She'd have to finish cleaning up everything tomorrow. Oh joy.

"Lorelai?"

"Well… GiGi… you know how 3 year olds are…"

"Gigi did all of that?" He asked, with his eyes wide.

"Yeah." She told him.

"And Christopher wonders why he can't keep a nanny?" Luke asked, sarcastically, while he took off his shirt.

"Well… he feels bad… saying no to her. She doesn't have a mom." Lorelai explained.

"Did you have problems saying no to Rory?" He asked.

"Well… sometimes… Do you have trouble saying no to April?" She asked, and cringed once the words left her mouth. She knew that was taking it a little too far.

He looked at her, surprised to hear what she had just asked. "I think that's sort of different, don't you?" He asked her, surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

He sighed, and climbed into bed. "It's OK." He told her because giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you." She told him sweetly, as she snuggled into his arms.

He looked over to her and smiled. "I know." He said softly.

"So Lane and Zach are really getting married, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess so." Luke told her.

"I wonder how Mrs. Kim is taking it."

"Probably not too well."

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "How did he do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… how did he propose?" She asked.

"Well… he just asked… and she didn't think he was serious, so he pulled out the ring, and she smiled, and said yes… That was basically it." Luke told her.

"There was a ring?" Lorelai asked. "What did it look like?"

"I don't know." Luke shrugged.

"Hmmm…"

"So, April is coming to the diner around 2 tomorrow." Luke said, surprising Lorelai with his change of subject.

"Oh, OK." Lorelai said. "I'll be busy cleaning the house anyway."

"OK." Luke said, and shut his eyes.

Lorelai had wanted to go to sleep so badly, but after what he had just said, she could barely shut her eyes. It had been a month since she found out about his daughter, and she still hadn't met her.

If Luke was the one, if they were really getting married, why couldn't he just let her in his life a little bit?

"Hey Luke?"

"Yup?"

"April can come here sometimes, you know."

"OK." Luke said, and Lorelai sighed.

"I mean… it's your house, too… I know you haven't officially moved in yet… but it's your house, too."

"I know, Lorelai."

"So, why doesn't she ever come over here?" Lorelai asked, raising her voice a little more than she had intended.

"I don't know… She likes the diner." Luke said, confused at why she was angry.

"Luke?" She asked, softening her voice.

"Yeah?"

"When do I get to meet her?" She asked.

"What?"

"I've known about her for a month, and I still haven't met her… I mean… She's going to be my step daughter… Don't I get to meet her?"

"Of course you do."

"When?" She asked.

"I don't know, Lorelai." He sighed.

"Why don't you want me to meet her Luke?"

"I do want you to meet her." He argued.

"Well… it doesn't really seem that way." She told him.

"It may not seem that way, but it is that way." He told her.

"I just don't get it."

"I just need some time…" He told her, trying to make her understand.

"Why? Why do you need time? Time for what?" She asked.

"I just… I just…" He stumbled over his words.

"What, Luke?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"I just… don't want you to see me… suck as a Dad." He told her, and her heart melted.

She looked at him, a smile creeping up her face. "It'd be a discussion." He had told her at the Dance Marathon. "What about the kids?" He asked her at the Dragonfly. "I bought a house." He told her. "Kids would be good." She whispered to him after they got engaged.

She snuggled back into his again, lifted her head and kissed him.

"You don't suck as a Dad." She told him with a smile.

"You don't know that." He replied.

"Luke… April comes here every single free minute she has… if you sucked as a Dad, she would never do that." She told him.

He didn't look convinced.

"Go call up Jess, or Rory… ask them if they think you suck as a Dad." Lorelai told them.

"I'm not their father." He told her.

"You took care of Jess… You saved him, and you know that." Lorelai told Luke. "And Rory… you made her mashed potatoes when she had the chicken pox… and you beat up her boyfriends… you kissed her boo-boos when she fell down… you blew up balloons on her birthday… you went to her graduation… I mean, maybe your not Christopher, but I'm pretty sure that a good thing." She told him. "You will be an amazing father, and I know it."

"I just… don't want to do something stupid and make her cry, or… something. I just wanted to get used to this… whole father thing, before you saw me be one… I mean, you… are an amazing mother." He told her.

She smiled at him, and played with his hair. "I've made my mistakes." She told him. "So will you… it's a part of being a parent."

"OK." He said.

"I was just lucky… Rory is a great kid." She told him, when she saw the unconvinced look on his face.

"So is April." He told her.

"I know, that's why I want to meet her." Lorelai said.

"She wants to meet you, too." Luke said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, grinning.

"Yeah… How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good for me." She said.

"Good." He said.

"She likes Battle ship, right?"

**

* * *

****So… I finally had Luke & Lorelai talk about the whole April thing b/c… Lane & Zach are engaged, and everybody is getting married except Luke & Lorelai. The only thing that's really stopping them is April… so I figured Lorelai would try to speed up the process a little, after hearing about everyone getting married… you know? I'm not really sure if I'm explaining it right, but whatever. That was my reasoning.**

**So… I actually liked this episode. See, the season, all of the other storylines in the show have really bored me… Basically I've just been watching it & waiting for the L/L scenes to come on… All of the Rory/Logan stuff has bored me, and the band stuff hasn't been that interesting either. So, with the exception of the scenes when Jess came back, the only interesting scenes have been L/L**

**But, in this episode, I actually liked the Rory stuff & the band stuff… I mean, Bach singing Hollaback Girl, just about made my life… & drunk Rory was hilarious… I mean, of course I was completely missing all the L/L stuff… but everything else was good. The Chris/Lorelai stuff didn't even really bother me.**

**I sort of thought that Rory was going to go back to Logan after the Doyle stuff happens…. Because everyone knows he loves Paris, yet he was lonely & depressed, so he tried to kiss Rory…. Sort of the same thing that Logan said, you know? So, I sort of thought that would make Rory understand. But, I'm glad that Rory & Paris are living together again. Now she has somebody to get the bowls.**

**I think the whole Gigi/Lorelai thing was Lorelai trying to practice for meeting April… I mean, she got all those board games ready & everything… but seriously, can 3 year olds play battle ship & candy lane? I mean, I know 12 year olds & 3 year olds are completely different… but I don't know. Just a guess. **

**I also liked that Lorelai & Chris sort of talked about Chris leaving and everything. I was gonna scream when Chris was like "what kind of person leaves a kid?"**

"**Should I dud him?"**

**& hey, what happened to that spoiler that Lorelai was going to fire Cesar?**

**Man… I so loved Bach singing Hollaback Girl. That was soooooo hilarious. Drunk Rory & Doyle made me laugh, too. Very funny stuff. Kirk is always entertaining.**

**Man… this is going to be a very long hiatus. **

**Well, this story won't be around until new episodes start up again… So please leave me some lovely reviews to make the time go by.**

**Thank you.**

AND ALSO… I'd like to tell you guys that Gwen & Gavin are expecting twins… Thought it was funny since you know… Luke & Lorelai are just like Gwen & Gavin… Hmmm….


	17. You're OK

**Connect the Dots**

**Chapter 17: I'm OK, You're OK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: I'll going to update Poker Faces after this.

* * *

**

She was standing in front of his dresser, disposing of her jewelry, when he walked out of the bathroom. He was already in his t-shirt and sweatpants; while she was still in the blue dress, she wore that day.

She was having some difficultly getting a very stubborn bracelet off her wrist, when she felt his hands land on her hips.

"I like that dress." He told her sweetly.

She smiled, and forgot about the stubborn bracelet for a second. She turned her head, so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks."

He kissed her temple, and she returned to fidgeting with the bracelet.

"Need help?" He asked. She didn't have to look at his face to tell he was smirking.

"I got it." She told her, seconds before she finally got it off. They had done this before. When they first starting dating, and she would stay over his apartment every night, they'd do this. Back in the days, when he bought her a TV so they'd never have to spend a night apart, she would stand in front of his dresser, struggling to get her jewelry off. He'd ask if she needed help, and she'd always let him, even if she knew she could do it by herself. She liked having him around to help her do things. She liked not being alone. She liked the look he got on his face, after he helped her with something, like being there for her meant the world to him.

But she had stopped letting him help so much. Sure, she'd still let him throw out the huge spiders she found in the sink, but that was because spiders were gross and hairy and ugly. She didn't let him help with other things much anymore. If she didn't get to help him, why should he get to help her?

"Wall-la!" She exclaimed, and threw the bracelet on the dresser, beside her necklace and earrings.

He laughed for a second, but when she turned around to face him, she saw he had his serious face on.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"You were lying before." He told her, not asking, but stating.

"What?" She asked, not looking him in the eye, which he immediately noticed. He lifted her chin with his finger, so she'd look at him.

"The bag- It bothers you, doesn't it?" He asked her.

She sighed, and looked to her side, and then past his shoulder, before looking up at him again.

"Why didn't you just say something? I asked you. I asked you if it bothered you and you said no. Why didn't you just tell me?"

She sighed, and looked away again.

"Lorelai." He said, getting her to look him in the eye again. "When did we become this- this couple that can't tell the other person when something is bothering them? You can tell me stuff you know? You can tell me when you don't like things or when you're uncomfortable about stuff." He told her.

She should have been angry. She should have hated him for what he was saying, but his voice was so sweet and the look in his eyes told her that he just wanted to make her happy. She always knew this. She knew he wanted her to be happy. She knew.

But how was she supposed to tell him that she wanted to meet his kid? How was she supposed to say that she wanted to be involved? She wanted to meet the mother, and know what she looked like. She wanted to see April sometimes and talk to her. She wanted to be a part of it all.

And how could he ask her when they had become this? She wanted to tell him that it was his fault. That he started it by not telling her about April. He started it when he waited two months before telling her about his 12 year old daughter.

But she knew that she should have stopped it. She knew that Luke had been acting funny those two months, and she hadn't asked him why. She knew that she never tried to talk to him. She knew that she never made an effort to be a part of April's life. She knew that she never told him what she wanted when it had to do with April. She knew she never asked questions about them.

She knew it wasn't entirely his fault.

"I know." She told him softly, looking down at his chest, rather than into his eyes.

He led her to the bed, and sat down beside her. She looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap.

"You could have told me. I wouldn't have been mad. Did you think I'd be mad?"

"No." She told him, and it was the truth. She knew he wouldn't have been mad. She knew he would have been perfectly perfect about the whole thing. "I just didn't want to be the crazy, jealous girlfriend who flips out over stupid bags."

"Fiancé." He told her. She looked up at him then, and smiled.

"Fiancé." She repeated.

"I don't really like that bag anyway." He told her. "Wanna _hit the mall_ tomorrow and buy a new one with me?" He asked her, and she leaned against his shoulder and laughed.

"OK." She told him. It might not fix all the things they have going on right now. It might not fix that fact that she still hasn't met his daughter. It might not fix that fact that he hadn't been staying at the house that was supposed to be theirs, lately. It might not fix that fact that they weren't communicating very well. But it was a step.

"Good. Bright and early."

"Not so early." She told him, and he laughed.

She sighed. "I feel stupid." She admitted.

"You're not stupid."

"I feel like I am… It's just a bag. It shouldn't bother me."

"But it does." He told her.

"But it shouldn't. It shouldn't bother me. It's just a stupid bag that shouldn't bother me… So, why does it?"

He kissed her forehead. "You don't know Anna. I can see why it'd bother you. You don't know her. You haven't met her, and she's the…" He drifted off.

She didn't want him to say it. She really didn't want him to say it, and he knew.

"But I trust you." She told him, before he could finish his sentence.

"I know." He told her, and she smiled. "But you should meet her. You will. Before I go on this big trip, OK? You should have met her before… I've just- I've had so much going on lately… I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Before I go on the trip, alright." He told her.

She smiled. "OK." And leaned in for a kiss.

Luke pushed her down, so she was lying on the bed, with her head on the pillow. He pulled away for a moment, and looked at her.

"What?" She asked, her fingers still laced through his hair.

"I love you." He told her.

She smiled at him, a smile much bigger than before, and then leaned in to kiss him again, and he deepened it. He showed her just how much he loved her, and how much he couldn't live without her.

* * *

The alarm had gone off a moment ago, and Luke had just leaned across the bed and turned it off. They were both lying beside each other, half awake.

"I can't believe you forgot to tell me that Lane was engaged." She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Babette was there! I figured she'd tell you before I even saw you."

"Babette knew and didn't tell me!" Lorelai exclaimed, slowly waking up.

"Yep." Luke said, happy that he seemed to be off the hook.

"Oh." She said, sadly. "I forgot to tell _you_ something."

"What?" He asked, worried about what she was going to say.

"My parents… might be… moving… to…" She said, building it all up.

"What?" He asked.

"Stars Hollow."

He was speechless.

"Breathe, hun, breathe."

"Stars Hollow? Your parents?"

She nodded.

"We're moving." He stated.

She giggled. "Don't put the for sale sign up just yet, OK? I'm going to see if it's actually true. I heard it from Kirk, so you never know."

"Why would they want to move here? It's… It's Stars Hollow."

"Well, you know…" Lorelai said.

"No, I don't."

"Well, we're getting married." She said, gesturing in between the two of them.

"So?"

"And you know… we might… you know." She said, not wanting to say it out loud, because she wasn't sure if he had changed his mind. Sure, he had said he wanted kids before, but now he had one. He had a kid, and maybe he didn't want anymore.

"What?" He asked.

"Well… they think… that, that we might have… kids." She finally spit out.

"Oh." He told her, but not regretfully, or surprised. He didn't look like he hadn't changed his mind. He didn't look like he was about to break bad news to her. He just looked like Luke.

"But they don't have to more next door to see our kids." He told her. By the way she was looking at him, he thought he had said something wrong. "What?" He asked. "I thought you said kids were good."

"No… No, I did. I did say kids were good." She told him.

"Okay…"

"I just… Well, I wasn't sure… I didn't know if _you_ still wanted kids."

"Why wouldn't I still want kids?" He asked, but then realized what she meant. "Oh."

"Yeah." She added.

He moved closer to her, and put his hand on her cheek. "I still want kids." He told her surely.

She smiled, and kissed him.

* * *

"The mall opens at 9." Luke mumbled, checking his watch, as Lorelai fumbled with the doorknob.

"Take a chill pill, Burger Boy." Lorelai said, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, and followed her in.

"Hi Paul Anka." Lorelai said, in her animal voice. Then they heard some banging from the kitchen. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other.

"Hello?" Luke called out, stepping in front of Lorelai.

"Hi guys!" Sookie's voice called from the kitchen, and they both sighed.

"Sookie?" Lorelai asked.

"Your mother called the Inn a few minutes ago." Sookie said.

"What?" Lorelai asked, as she, Luke, and Paul Anka entered the kitchen.

"She's visiting again. I brought some food." Sookie said, gesturing towards the food on the table.

"Oh, Sookie, thanks." Lorelai said. "But, why… why are they coming again?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie shrugged, still grinning at Lorelai.

"Why is she looking at you like that?" Luke pointed.

Lorelai shrugged. "It's Sookie." She replied simply. Luke shrugged it off.

"What time did they say they'd come by?" Lorelai asked.

"5." Sookie said. "And she also asked for Kirk. Have any idea what that's about?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Someday. I swear." She mumbled.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Lorelai said, walking to the kitchen table, and beginning to pick at the Pasta a la Sookie.

Sookie watched with a grin of her face.

"Sookie, are you OK?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, fine." Sookie said, still grinning. "Hey Luke?" She asked.

"Mm?" He replied.

"Have you noticed Lorelai… you know, eating any strange food."

"God." Lorelai commented.

"She always eats strange foods." Luke said.

"Or you know, getting a lot of headaches?"

"Um, maybe, why?" He asked, looking at Lorelai for some answers. She didn't give him any.

"No reason… Has she been tired a lot? She's seemed tired, lately."

"Are you sick?" He asked Lorelai.

"I'm fine." Lorelai smiled.

"Luke?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't she look like she's glowing?" Sookie asked, happily.

"What?" He asked her, and then looked to Lorelai who just shrugged. "What the hell are you talking about, Sookie?"

"Lorelai. I think she's pregnant."

"What?" He asked, with his eyes wide. "Pregnant?"

**

* * *

Oh, if only it was the easy. If only ASP didn't hate us so much. If only she didn't love to torture us.**

**So, I am extremely angry. This whole damn season, everyone was going on about how they hate ASP, and me, the stupid optimist, kept saying, "oh, have faith in her, blah blah blah, she'll end up doing something amazing and we'll love her again." Yep, I'm stupid. I blame the Red Sox. It's there fault I believe. **

**Anyway, if anyone has read the newest sides like I have… yeah, wow. I can't believe this. I can't believe ASP would do this to us. I'm glad she's not coming back next year, cuz this is just crazy. I mean, this may be the last thing she'll do on the show, and she wants to do thissss? Ughhhhhhhhhh…. I'm pissed. I'm sooo mad. After the finale, she's going to have hundred of angry mobs going to torch her house or something, cuz seriously. **

**Gr… **

**Anyway, the episode was alright. I like that Luke first said no to going on the trip because he thought that him and Lorelai had plans. I like that he asked about the bag. Lorelai should have just said it bothered her. But you know… This whole Rory thing… I have trouble believing that she wouldn't just bitch Logan out. I mean, he yells at Jess and she flips out at him and won't see him for months, but he cheats on her and then she takes him back, pretending that it's all OK, but really she is still mad. I have trouble believing that she wouldn't at least bitch him out for it… I don't know. The whole thing just seemed weird. **

**I loved Mrs. Kim though. Zach's song was cool. **

**Later guys. **

**Please review **


	18. Real

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 18: The Real Paul Anka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it

* * *

**

They had just left Jess's store when the questions started coming.

"Your nephew wrote that book?" April asked.

"Yeah. Jess wrote this book." Luke said, with that proud father smile he saved for special occasions.

"Could I read it?"

"Let me read it first. It might not be appropriate for you."

"Please, I've watched enough episodes of Sex and the City to be way past appropriate."

"I didn't even know you knew that word." Luke said, almost horrified.

"So, when do I get to meet her again?" April asked, changing the subject. He had trouble keeping up with her sometimes. She had a fast mind just like Lorelai, so it wasn't too difficult. There were just some moments, like this one, where she left him completely lost.

"What?"

"Your fiancée." April said.

"Oh." Luke said. "I don't know."

"She's going to be my step mother, Luke." She said, with her hands on her hips.

"You'll meet her." He nodded.

"Hey, can you hold my sweater?" She asked, again changing the subject.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hello?"

"She called me Dad!"

"What?"

"April. April called me Dad. She told her friend that her _Dad_ is so overprotective. That's me. I'm the overprotective Dad."

Lorelai sank into the couch, with a small smile playing at her lips. "That you are."

"I can't believe it. She called me Dad."

"Congratulations, Daddy." Lorelai told him.

He sighed, a happy sigh. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Papa." Lorelai laughed.

"Enough mocking." He told her.

"Alright, I'm sorry… That's so great, Luke. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"How was Jess?" Lorelai asked, munching on some Cheese-Its.

"He was good. I'm really proud of him, you know? He's doing so much better now. He paid me back, you know. Everything. All of it. He gave me a check."

Lorelai smiled. "It's because of you, you know." Lorelai told him.

"What?"

"I know you always said you failed him… but c'mon, Luke, you can't really think that… Look at him now. You did so great." Lorelai told him.

Luke smiled. "I guess I did."

"You'll do great with April, too." She told him, even though it stung a little to stay the words.

"Well, at least I have you to help me." He told her.

"Yeah." She said, quietly.

"How old was Rory when she started liking boys?" Luke asked, changing the subject quickly.

"What?"

"16, right? She dated Dean when she was 16."

"So?"

"Well… April likes a boy." Luke told her.

"What?"

"Do you think she's too young to like a boy? She's 12. Isn't that too young? I wonder if Anna knows she likes a boy." Luke babbled.

"She's 12, Luke. She's not too young." Lorelai told him.

"But Rory was 16 when she dated Dean."

"So? It's just a crush. I had crushes in kindergarten." Lorelai told him. She could tell he was raising his eyebrow on the other end of the line.

He was.

"I don't know…"

"She's a girl. She's almost a teenager. Crushes happen."

"I guess… God, I have a kid with a crush. I have a kid who's almost a teenager."

"The worst is yet to come, my friend."

"That makes me feel great."

"I knew it would." She told him.

"So… I saw Rory."

"You what?"

"She was at Jess's opening." Luke explained. "She didn't tell you?"

"No. Was Logan with her?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope. She was alone."

"Huh." Lorelai said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Rory went to visit Jess and she wasn't with Logan. She'd have to give her a call later on.

"I introduced her to April."

"You what?"

"She met April."

"She did?" Lorelai asked. She'd admit she was jealous that Lane got to play board games with Luke's daughter. She'd admit she was jealous that Jess got to meet her first. But Rory? Rory got to meet her before she did? That wasn't fair.

"Yeah."

Lorelai sighed. Her mother said she was being cautious instead of diving in. She was. Sometimes she was surprised by how much her mother knew her. Sometimes she wasn't.

She was right. She should just dive in. April is going to be in her life. She has to be in April's life. She has to meet Luke's kid. Once she does, things will be OK. Her mother was right. She had to be sometime, right?

"When do I get to meet her?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"April. How come I haven't met her yet? I mean, besides that one time. I'm going to be her stepmother." Lorelai said. Luke remembered April's words from earlier.

"I know you are." Luke said.

"So…"

"You'll meet her."

"When?"

"When we come home from the trip. She wants to meet you, too."

"She does?" Lorelai asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah. She asked about you today. She wants to meet you."

Lorelai smiled, and put her feet up on the coffee table. "She really wants to meet me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know… you better hurry up and get home, mister. I miss you. My elbow hurts."

He laughed. "I miss you, too."

"Good. When all those hot Philadelphia girls are flitting around you, you just remember that I am the easiest lay you will ever have."

"I'll remember that." He told her.

"You better." She told him, playing with her hair.

"So… how was your day?"

"Well… I poured coffee on Lane's wedding dress, my mother scarred a poor little girl named Sissy, The real Paul Anka works at Doose's and was sitting on Babette's lap, the dog Paul Anka was putting on a show in your apartment, my parents might be looking at real estate in Stars Hollow, Taylor is trying to throw me in jail, and Kirk went to the ER because he got bitten by a bat."

"So… nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Nope, not really."

* * *

**I like pretending it could just be this easy. Well, I suppose it could be. I like pretending that ASP will be nice enough to make it this easy, and fix everything. Man…. **

**I updated Poker Faces today. Check it out, homie.**

**I wished there was more Rory/Jess. Just like funny banter or anything… just them being friends, even. I'd also like more Luke/Jess. AND it would have been nice to see Rory and April interact more. I know Rory was thinking that she shouldn't be meeting April before Lorelai does and she was probably nervous… but still, I wish we could see more of their interacting.**

**I wish Lorelai would just tell Luke she wanted to meet April. I'm sure if she told him, he'd be completely fine. I understand she wants him to come to her… but maybe he doesn't know how. Maybe he doesn't know if she even wants to meet April. She hasn't show any interest at all. I mean, I understand why she hasn't, but… Idk. I understand both sides. I just wish they'd suck it up and be together. Damn ASP.**

**Go Red Sox. Opening day is a beautiful thing.**

**Reviews would make me smile.**


	19. I Get a Sidekick

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 19: I Get a Sidekick out of You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the mean, mean creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it

* * *

**

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"How's Logan?"

"Better I guess. He still isn't awake, but the doctor's say that's normal." Rory told her.

"That's good."

"Yeah… So, is Luke home yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Lorelai said.

"Mom…"

"Rory, I don't want to talk about it."

"Mom, the whole town heard you… They'll say something to him… You know they'll say something."

"I know."

"Was it because I met April?" Rory asked.

"It was just… I don't know… a long time coming, I guess."

"You'll get married, Mom." Rory told her.

Lorelai didn't say anything.

"You will. It sucks that it's taking so long, but you will. I know it. Luke loves you, Mom. He wants to marry you. He just needs time. He just found out he's a father. He needs to adjust, you know. It's hard enough trying to figure out how to be a new father, imagine him trying to figure out how to be a husband at the same time. He just needs time. You'll get married. You will."

"I know, I just… I just had way too much to drink, and I don't know… I mean, why haven't I met her yet? Why doesn't he want me to meet her? I just… I don't know. I really want to marry him."

"Aww…"

"OH, shuttup."

"Sorry, but you're cute."

"Do you want me to come down to the hospital? I can bring snacks… and games."

"No, no, you wait for your fiancée. Give him a hug for me."

"Will do."

* * *

He probably should have stopped by the diner to see Cesar, but he passed it and it was still standing, so he decided against it.

He probably should have gone home and unpacked all his stuff, but that would take forever and he was too tired.

All he wanted to do was go see Lorelai. So, he did.

"Lorelai?" He called, when he opened the front door.

"Luke?" She called from the kitchen. He heard her footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey." He smiled, when she came out into the hall.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He had huge bags under his eyes. He wasn't wearing his hat, and his hair was a mess. His shirt was un-tucked and a little bit wrinkled. But, he had this huge smile on his face, and she loved it. She put her arms around his neck, and he kissed her.

"I missed you." He told her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"How was your trip?" She asked, still standing beside him, with her arms around his neck.

"Tiring." He told her.

She laughed. "You wanna go to sleep?" She asked.

"Not yet." He told her. "How was the wedding?"

"Oh, well, Lane looked gorgeous. Rory took tons of pictures. She left her camera here… you wanna see?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, and she led him towards the kitchen. They sat beside each other, and Lorelai showed him the camera.

"There's Lane and Zach at the first wedding." She told him.

"What's he wearing?"

"Oh, that's his robe. He swears by them."

"Okay…"

"There's Lane and Rory at the 1st wedding… and there's everyone running towards the church." She told him.

"Why were they running?"

"58 seats, and 52 Koreans."

"Ah."

"And there's Lane and Rory getting ready… There's Zach and Brian… There's Mrs. Kim walking down the isle… and there's Rory walking down the isle… There's Zach and Lane getting married." Lorelai smiled.

"They look happy."

"Yeah, they do… And there's the mob of Korens."

"Whoa."

"Yep… Oh, and there's me and the Yummy Bartender. Ain't he yummy?" She smiled.

He raised his eyebrow.

"You had to be there, I guess." She smiled. "There's Me and Sookie… and Oh, well, that's Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Zach, Me and Chris." She told him. She probably should have mentioned it before.

"Chris?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, I would have told you, but it was sort of last minute."

"You went to the wedding with Chris?" If he had known that, he probably would have stayed home.

"Well, Mrs. Kim said I had to have a date or I couldn't go."

"Why?"

"Because, you know, a woman of my age, unmarried, who dresses the way that I dress."

"But, we're engaged."

"Tell that to Mrs. Kim."

"So… Chris?"

"Well, I asked Michel first, but then he ditched me 45 minutes before the wedding to see Celine Dion… and Rory was talking to Chris on her sidekick, so yeah…"

"Sidekick?"

"Oh, it's super cool. Chris gave his to me, because he got way too attached to it. I'll show you later."

"So… Chris."

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised." He told her. "Keep going, I want to see the pictures."

"Okay… Well, here's one of Brian and his new girlfriend… Aren't they adorable?" She smiled. "And, well… here's one of Me, Chris and Rory." She skipped over that one fast. "Here's Brian trying on Zach's robe. Here's Babette and Miss Pattie with the Yummy Bartenders. Here's Lulu, Rory and Lane right before Kirk fired the Yummy Bartenders."

"Should I ask."

"I think it'd be better not to." She told him. "Here's Kirk trying on Brian's robe. Man, that thing really did the rounds."

"I bet."

"Here's Lane and Zach again… They look cute, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Here's Hep Alien performing… Here's Jackson calling the babysitter for the 100th time. Oh, I love this picture… Me and Sookie dancing. We're such MILF's huh?"

"What?"

"Never mind." She laughed. "Here's Rory and Chris… and then Rory and Sookie… and then Rory and Jackson… Dude, what a camera whore."

Luke laughed, and slide his hand up Lorelai's back, and began rubbing her shoulders.

"There's Miss Pattie and Babette dancing. As you can see, they were smashed."

"Yeah."

"Here's me and Rory. Aren't we pretty?" Lorelai asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Very." Luke told her. Lorelai smiled.

"And then, here's Brian doing his best man speech, and there's Rory doing her maid of honor speech… and Oh, well… here's one of April and Rory."

"I didn't know they took a picture."

"They look cute together." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, they do."

"You didn't tell me Rory met April."

"I figured Rory would have told me."

"Well, she didn't."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It wasn't like I was trying to introduce them. Rory was there. What was I supposed to do?"

"I know, I know. You did the right thing… I'm just… I don't know. I want to meet her, you know?"

"Yeah."

"I get that you want your alone time with her and everything. I understand that. I totally understand that… I just… I want to meet her."

"You will." He told her.

"When?" She asked.

"Soon. I promise."

She looked at his face. She believed him. She'd meet his daughter soon. She would. "Okay."

He rubbed her back, and then leaned into kiss her.

"There's something else I have to tell you." She told him, once they pulled away.

He waited.

"So, at the wedding… Well, I got kind of upset, and I sort of had 8 shots of tequila…"

He was getting worried now. Alcohol. Chris. He didn't want to know.

"And well, I sort of made this speech… in front of everybody…"

Speech? OK. This was better than what he was expecting.

"And… it was sort of bad… and people may mention it to you… but um, I was just upset, and it's not a big deal or anything…"

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"Oh, well… I don't know…"

"Yes you do." He said.

"Well, I said… I said that I was never getting married… and stuff."

"Oh."

"I was just upset, OK? I was just frustrated, and drunk, and upset. It's just that… It took me so long to find you, you know? And, now it's just… It's taking so long for us to get married… and, I get that you need time… that's not what this is about. I understand you need time… I just- I just really want to marry you."

He smiled. "Good." He told her, and leaned in for a kiss.

"We'll get married." He told her when he pulled away. "You'll meet April, and we'll get married."

She smiled, and kissed him again.

"Bed?" She asked.

He nodded.

* * *

He was exhausted. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in forever. But he couldn't sleep. Not at all.

He looked over to the woman beside him. The woman who had his arm wrapped around her. The woman wearing his t-shirt, and nothing else. The woman he loved more than anything. The woman he would someday marry. The woman who had taken her ex-boyfriend to a wedding.

He slid out of bed, put on some boxers and a t-shirt, and then went downstairs. The camera was still sitting on the kitchen table. He took a seat, and pressed the power button. It turned on, and it took him a second, but he finally figured out how to work it. He flipped through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for.

The picture of Lorelai, Rory and Chris. The looked so happy. They looked like a family. Mother, Father, Daughter. They were a family.

He stared at it, until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Luke?"

He turned and looked at her. She looked beautiful in his clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but then she saw. She saw what he was looking at. "Oh."

She sat beside him, and took the camera from him.

He watched as she deleted the picture.

"Just because he's Rory's father… That doesn't make us a family." She told him, as if she was reading his mind. Maybe she was only trying to comfort Luke. Maybe she was also comforting herself a little. After all, she still hadn't met Anna.

"I know… I just…"

"I know." She told him. He smiled. She touched his cheek with her hand, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I missed you." She told him.

"Well, I'm here now."

* * *

**So, I watched the episode last night. I loved Brian and Rory's speeches. I loved the Yummy Bartenders. I loved the whole Sidekick thing. I loved Michel's dances. I loved everything about the wedding, except that Luke wasn't there, but what can you do? Lane and Zach were adorable. I've never really loved them together, but in this episode I did. They looked so happy. I loved those blinky things everyone wore at the Bachlorette party. I want one. **

**I was expecting Lorelai's speech to be better. I don't know. I just thought it'd be more… something. I don't know. It's hard to explain.**

**I hate that Rory left Chris and Lorelai alone. I don't know why. I just do. If it was me, I would have like called Babette or Sookie to go over or something. I don't know. I just didn't like it. It's not like I thought Lorelai would do something with him… It's just like… I don't know. Chris has a past, and even if he may have changed… I'd still be careful. I don't know.**

**Please review.**


	20. Super Cool

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 20: Super Cool Party People**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the mean, mean creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it **

**-The first scene happens after all the kids leave Luke's diner. **

**- **

Luke stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping wet. Lorelai was waiting for him on the bed.

"Didn't sleep much last night?" She asked, noticing the bags under his eyes.

He shrugged. "You guys were having fun." He told her.

Lorelai stood up and followed him to the dresser. "You aren't mad, are you?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, with a confused expression on his face.

"You know… about the party… April… with me meeting her." Lorelai said, carefully.

"She liked you." He commented

"Isn't that what you didn't want to happen?" She asked, more careful.

"That's not what I said. Of course I want her to like you."

"But…"

"Look, I just meant that I… I wanted some alone time with her, you know? Before she met you and forgot about me."

"Luke…"

"C'mon Lorelai, who would rather hang out with me than you? I don't know how she hasn't gotten sick of me yet."

"She would never get sick of you."

"Well, why would she like hanging out with me? I don't know anything about Harry Potter or books or Geometry... You know all about that kind of stuff."

"Hey." She said, grabbing his attention. "I like hanging out with you." She told him, sweetly. "Despite the fact that you know nothing about Geometry... or Harry Potter... or Molly Ringwald... and that says something my friend." She added. He smiled at her.

"That's the girl with the underwear, right?" He asked.

She laughed. He went back to the point.

"But still- who would rather hang out with me than you?"

"Why does it just have to be me or you?" She asked, him. "Why can't it be us… together?" She asked him, stepping closer to him, and leaning on the dresser.

He looked at her, and she watched as the corners of his lips turned into a small smile. "You're right." He told her. "I guess I was being stupid, huh?"

"Don't call my boyfriend stupid." She told him.

He leaned in towards her. "Fiancee."

"Right." She said, right before he kissed her. Then, he pulled back, ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks." He told her.

She smiled. "Anytime."

"She really did like you." Luke told her.

"I liked her, too." Lorelai smiled. "Must be those Luke Danes genes of hers." She joked.

He laughed. "Must be." He smiled, and looked down at the blouse she was wearing.

"Nice blouse." He told her. It was the one he had picked out for her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

**- **

She got it. She completely understood. She knew exactly where she was coming from.

That's why she cried all the way home.

She knew that she had just gotten excited. She was happy to be included. She was happy that Luke had asked her there, begged her, actually. She was happy to meet April. She was happy to show Luke that she could help. She just pushed herself in there, maybe too far.

She knew that staying up all night, alone, with the girls, when Anna didn't even know her, was a bad idea. She just hadn't thought of it then. She was too happy about being included.

She knew all of Anna's concerns were completely fair. She knew that if the roles had been switched, she would have done the same thing.

April had told her that she'd like Anna. She was right. She did like her.

She wished she didn't.

-

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, that night, when Lorelai opened the front door. She had drove around for a while, not wanting to go straight home. By the time she actually pulled into the driveway, it was dark outside and the porch light that Luke had fixed was on.

She looked up at him, surprised by his presence. He hadn't been staying at her house that much before the trip. She had almost gotten used to being alone again.

She quickly wiped the make up from under her hairs. "I didn't know you were here." She told him, embarrassed that she had been caught like this.

He stepped closer to her, and put his arms around her. She held on to him tightly.

She wondered what he'd say when he found out. She wondered what he'd want to do. She wondered if he'd be mad she went to see Anna. She wondered if he'd be mad about what she had said.

"Lorelai…" He began, in that concerned voice of his.

"Not yet." She said, just above a whisper.

They stood there, in the foyer, for a few more minutes, just holding each other.

"Don't be mad." She told him, finally.

He knew that couldn't be good.

"I went to see Anna." She told him, pulling away just slightly, so she could look at his face.

"You…?"

"Please don't be mad." She repeated before he could finish.

"Why?" He asked, confused at why she would do this.

"I just… I felt like that whole Anna getting mad thing was completely my fault, and… I don't know… I thought if she just met me and I talked to her, and told her that it wasn't your fault, then… then it'd be OK, you know?"

"And…?" He asked.

"And, what?" She asked.

"What'd she say?" He asked her.

Lorelai sighed. He knew that couldn't be good.

-

**Yeah, this was very hard to write, incase you couldn't tell.**

**I don't know. It was just hard.**

**I absolutely loved this episode though. It makes me feel a little better about this whole ASP leaving thing. The guy who wrote this episode is going to take over for her...**

**I loved when Luke picked out the blouse and then Lorelai realized he had picked out all her favorite clothes. LOved that. I absolutely loveddddd the birthday party. It was great. I loved Luke begging Lorelai to come over, and the Lorelai/April stuff. So great. I loved Rory telling Mitchum off. I loved Paris. It's one of my favorite eppys so far... the last few have been pretty good... not tooooooooo much sad LL stuff. But, yeah., I'm sooo not looking forward to next week... or the week after.**

**'I'm hoping to update Poker Faces today, so look out for it**

**and leave me some pretty reviews. **

**Thanks.**


	21. Miss Gilmore

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 21:Driving Miss Gilmore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the mean, mean creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it

* * *

**

She stepped out of her car, shut the door and made her way towards the house. She couldn't wait to just fall asleep. She wanted this day to be over. She wanted all of this to be over.

But, no... No, she didn't want that.

She wanted it to be different. She wanted to be able to talk to Luke about this. She wanted him to reassure her. She wanted him to marry her. She wanted all of this to work out.

But she didn't know if it would.

She couldn't talk to Luke about this. What if it backfired? What if talking about it only made them both realize that this will never work out? That couldn't happen. She couldn't lose Luke. She couldn't.

That's why she kept quiet.

She unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"Where have you been?" Luke asked her, standing up from the couch, surprising her.

She quickly tried to wipe away any make up that had run under her eyes. She didn't want him to know she had been crying, but it was too late. He saw.

"Are you OK?" He asked, walking towards her.

She smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was devastated inside. "I'm fine, Luke... What are you doing here?" She asked. She hadn't seen him since she had talked to Anna. Something looked different about him. He looked... worried? Mad? Upset? Tired? No. He looked... scared.

"I've been waiting for you for hours."

"Where's your truck?" She asked. It wasn't in the driveway.

"At the diner. I've been here since 5."

"Oh."

"Where were you?" He asked. He wasn't angry, but the look in his eyes scared her.

"I was at Sookie's." She told him.

"For 5 hours?" He asked, skeptically.

"Well, my mother just had eye surgery and she is sort of... blind... So, I had to do some errands with her." She told him, avoiding his face, while taking off her shoes.

"What about the staff meeting?" He asked.

"Staff meeting? Right. Well, I canceled it." She told him.

"Canceled it?"

"Well, you know my mother." Lorelai told her.

"Yeah..." He said. He knew she was lying. "What's going on, Lorelai?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, heading towards the kitchen. He followed.

"I haven't seen you in a couple days."

"I know, I've just been busy. I'm sorry." She told him. She was doing a pretty good job avoiding his eyes.

"Lorelai." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, so she would look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on here? I know you're lying." He told her.

"Luke, I don't know what you're-"

"Lorelai, c'mon, what's going on with you? You're not saying something. I know you. I know you're not saying what you mean, and I'm trying to figure out what you're not saying, but I can't... I'm lost here." He told her.

She sighed. He was getting angry now. She didn't want this. The last thing she wanted was for him to get mad at her.

"My mother wants to buy us a house." She told him.

He was surprised. She could see that. This was probably the absolute last thing he was expecting. "She's what?"

"She wants to buy us a house. It's right outside Stars Hollow. It's close to the Inn and the diner. It has a swimming pool and horses and it's beautiful. You would love this house." She explained.

"I don't get it." He told her, flat out.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I was just... I was looking at the pictures and I was... imagining... us... living there, you know? With the horses and the fish... and... kids." She told him.

He smiled. He still didn't get it.

"And I just... I realized that it's... it's never gonna happen." She told him, before she could stop herself.

"What?" He asked.

"You, me, the house, the kids... all of it... the whole package. It's not happening. The universe doesn't want me to be happy." She told him.

"Lorelai, you're crazy." He told her. He still wasn't fully understanding.

"I talked to Anna." She blurted out.

"What?" He asked, completely shocked.

"I went to talk to her, apologize, you know? I just thought that if she met me and she saw that I wasn't some pyscho, everything would be OK."

"And it isn't?" He asked.

"She doesn't want me to see April."

"What?" He asked. It actually comforted her to see that he looked sad about this.

"She doesn't want me to see her until we're married."

"I'll talk to her. It'll be OK." He told her, rubbing her arm.

"No, Luke. It's completely understandable. If I was Anna, I'd do the same thing. You can't talk her out of it." Lorelai told him.

"Well, look, we're getting married, and then you'll know her... and she loved you... It'll be OK."

She shook her head. "Luke, we can't just... That isn't going to work." She told him, trying her hardest not to break down in tears.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It just won't. It won't." She told him.

He pulled her close to him. "It will be OK. This is going to work." He told her.

"Luke..." She began.

"I'll make it work." He told her, sternly. She could tell he wasn't changing his mind. That was OK with her.

"Okay." She told him, holding on to him for dear life.

She didn't know what would happen, but she was holding on to him, and he wanted to fix this. It would work out. It had to work out. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't lose him.

"I love you." He told her softly.

She smiled against his chest and hugged him tighter. He kissed the top of her head.

"What's that smell?" He asked a few minutes later.

She laughed a little bit. "Marijuana."

"Okay." He said, and kissed the top of her head again.

* * *

**Haha i loved the whole Jackson/Sookie/weed thing... especially the ending with Lorelai. This was a pretty good episode. I liked Paris and Doyle and the penguin movie thing... They are pretty funny. Poor Logan. He looks like he's in pain. I liked Luke helping TJ, I just hope he can take his own advice and see that Lorelai isn't saying something... That's basically why I wrote this... hoping that Luke would realize Lorelai isn't saying what she means. Liz is preggers. aww... I liked Lorelai driving that huggeee car. I liked Emily. The house thing was cute. I was expecting that from the begginning tho. I doubt they'll buy it... but the idea is nice. It shows Emily and Richard approving of Lorelai's marriage. It's nice. They see she's happy... but Lorelai was heartbreaking. It will work, damn it! If it doesn't... well, I don't even want to think about it.**

**Basically... I'm dreading the last couple minutes of the finale... BTw, if you are taping or Tivoing the episode... ITS GOING TO RUN AN EXTRA 2 MINUTES! So yeah, make sure you set it right... Don't wanna miss those last two minutes... Unless you are like me and you do... Ughh...**

**I'm gonna to go write chapter 15 of Poker Faces. Look out for it...**

**Thanks. Please Review. There's only one chapter left, and I'd love 300 review... More is even better.**

**Gracias. Happy Sunday everyone... just a few more days...**


	22. Partings

**Fades to Black**

**Chapter 22: Partings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the mean, mean creators of Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: My version of what happens after the screen fades to black…**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews. They really made my day, I'm so glad you liked it**

**So, basically... after the finale I was trying to think of how I could write this... I thought up every single option there was, you know? But then, I don't know... every single one seemed either too depressing or just stupid.**

**I also figured that people will be writing all of these different scenarios the entire summer as we all anxiously wait for the premiere. So... basically, this is how I decided to go... **

**It's simple. It's not too depressing in my opinion. Hopefully, it's going to bring all of us completely heartbroken Java Junkies some hope.**

**A lot of it is up to your own interpretation... so, think happy thoughts. **

**Please review.**

**This is the last chapter, and even if you haven't reviewed before, please just let me know you read it and enjoyed it? It means a lot. Thanks.**

**Also, since this is the finale, and I just feel like it... There will be a Rory part and a Lorelai part... Just so you know.

* * *

**

She hadn't been to the apartment since he left. It was hard to be there. It felt so empty. She didn't like it.

But it was getting late, and she had absolutely nothing left to do at the paper. So, it was time to face the music.

She got her key and opened the door. She stepped inside and let out a long sign. Still Empty.

She had never lived alone before. Her mom was right, it did suck. This must have been how Lorelai felt when she went away to Yale. She made a mental note to visit her mother soon.

But at least she had Luke.

Rory slumped down into a chair, beside the answering machine. She pressed the shiny, red button.

"Hey Ace, the plane just landed. The ride was long. The guy I was sitting next to was that guy in 10th grade Biology who licked the cow eye ball for fun. I guess I know why my Dad wanted me to take the private jet. I probably should have. I think I smell like... hm... I don't even know... a mixture of Kool-Aid and... cheese that is at least 5 years past the expiration date. Yeah. Call me when you get home."

"So I'm in this store and everything they sell changes color with your mood. Don't worry, I got you things. I might send them to you, if I can't get home for the 4th of July. I'm trying, though. But yeah, I even got Lorelai this crazy head band and some shot glasses. I'm still trying to get her on my good side, and I know you Gilmore Girls with your presents... Yeah... right now, I'm... white. And white means... I'm frustrated, confused or bored. Yep. This is how I'm spending my last day before I have to grow up and be a Hunztberger. You've really had a bad influence on me, Ace. Call me when you get in."

"Well, it's 10 o'clock here. I've been limping around for hours. I'm tired. Where are you? It's 5 o'clock there. Don't work too hard, OK? Just because I'm not there to make you relax once in a while, doesn't mean you can go all out and start working like a maniac. I told Colin and Finn to look after you. Yeah, but then I realized that you'll probably end up looking after them, so I talked to Paris... but yeah, Paris works too hard, too, so I don't know how well that will work. Call me."

"It's 5:45 there. I called your cell and it was off. Where are you? I miss you. I haven't seen Will or Harry yet, but I haven't forgotten. Don't worry."

"I'm gonna pass out soon, Rory. I have to get up at some ungodly hour tomorrow... and then you know, there's jet lag and the time difference and I'm turning into an old man. So, yeah, I guess I'll just go to sleep... but I'll leave my phone on... loud, and I'll put it next to my ear. Call me. It doesn't matter what time."

"So, I can't sleep. London is boring... I can see the exact expression on your face when you heard that. I'm just tired, and I miss you, and I have to work tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. Man, this growing up things sucks, huh?"

"Yeah, I have to get up for work in about... two hours. Call. I'll be up."

"Ace... I have exactly one hour and three minutes left before I have to grow up and be a man, and take responsibility... Man, I have to work on my Mitchum Hunztberger imitations. You do them much better. Call me. I want to hear them."

"51 minutes left... Where are you? I love you. Call me."

"End of new messages."

She smiled, picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Maybe they'd be able to survive the long distance. Maybe it'd be OK.

* * *

She somehow managed to drag herself out of the car that morning. The front door seemed much farther away then it normally does. Did she park differently? No. Her jeep was right under the tree where it always was. For some reason, the walk to the house just seemed to take much too long. 

She stood at the front door and dug through her purse. Where were her house keys? Did she lose them? Did she forget them somewhere? When did she last have them? She couldn't remember.

She reached under the turtle in search of the house key, but once she lifted the tiny turtle, she realized that, that key hadn't been there for months. She had given it to Luke a while ago.

Great. Now she was locked out of the house. Babette had a key, but she just really didn't feel like going over there. She wasn't in the mood for cheeriness.

She went around the back, crossing her fingers that it would be unlocked. Luke hadn't been around the house for a while, so it should be.

She reached for the door knob and it opened easily. She went inside, and dumped her purse on the kitchen chair.

She looked around her empty kitchen and it somehow just made her sadder. She wasn't sure why they didn't do anything to the kitchen. What did it matter now? Luke wouldn't be around and she hated cooking.

She headed towards the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She took a bottle of Advil and tried opening the lid. Damn those childproof caps. If Advil is supposed to make you feel better, why does opening it hurt your hand so much?

She finally got it open and downed 4 Advil. Then she dragged herself upstairs to her bedroom. She needed sleep.

Who was she kidding? She wouldn't be able to sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep in days. She got a few hours of sleep on Sookie's couch but that was it. Being in her bedroom just reminded her of how Luke wasn't there with her, and how he never would be.

Who was she kidding? She'd never get married. She just wasn't one of those people. It just never worked out for her. The universe just didn't think she deserved to get married.

She stood outside her bedroom, and couldn't move.

No.

What was he doing here?

There was Luke. He was just lying in her bed. He was lying in her spot, clutching her pillow.

No matter how sad and heartbroken she was, she still really wanted to slid up really close to him, and breathe in those beautiful Luke smells. She wanted him to put his arm around her, and bury his face in her hair.

She really did love him. She loved him so much.

Why couldn't things just ever work out for her?

"Maybe some things just aren't meant to work out, no matter how much you want them to."

She bit her lip, and forced herself to take a deep breath instead of crying. Stupid therapist. Stupid woman that Emily wanted to set up with Christopher. Stupid lady, who thinks she knows everything. Stupid, stupid, lady. So, what if she had some amazing degree and a job and one of those long couch things? So what if she was a good listener and had excellent penmanship? Why did that make everything she said right? Why did that mean she knew more about life than anyone else did?

What did she know anyway? She wasn't married. She was getting set up by Emily Gilmore. She wasn't in a relationship. How can she pretend to know so much about them, if she's still getting set up by my mother? Even I got out of the stage years ago.

She had been staring out the window, and hadn't noticed Luke get up and out of bed. She hadn't even realized he was walking towards her. She didn't even notice him pulling her into a hug until she heard him smelling her hair. She breathed in deep. Luke. He always smelled so... Luke.

She leaned into him, and closed her eyes, just breathing in all that is Luke Danes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't ready to let go. She wasn't ready to give up. She just loved him too much to do that.

How could she let go? How could she move on? How could she just forget about him?

Who else could possibly be out there for her? Who else could be... Luke?

She shouldn't have pushed so hard. She should have just talked to him about it instead of just flipping out and yelling at him.

"I love you." She whispered, so softly, he almost couldn't hear her. He was holding on to her so tight, that it somehow comforted her. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"I just... I hadn't seen you in a week, Lorelai, and I knew something was up, and you were avoiding me. And I tried to find you, and call you, but you weren't anywhere, and I was worried. Pattie was in your house, and your jeep was in the driveway, and Michel said he hadn't seen you, and I was worried." He told her, still not letting go.

"I know." She said. She had this lump in her throat. Her head was pounding, as if she had just been crying for hours. Maybe she had. She couldn't remember. It was all such a blur to her.

"Then you show up and the diner, saying you want to elope, and... what was I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Marry me." She told him. Her head was pounding so hard, she was sure he could hear it. Or maybe it was just the sound of his heartbeat next to her ear. Maybe it was both. She couldn't tell. She didn't care.

"I want to marry you. I _will _marry you. I just... I knew something was wrong. I couldn't just marry you to make what is wrong, better... that just doesn't work... not really." He told her.

"I know." She whispered. It was the truth. She did know. Eloping wouldn't have made anything better. It might have for a little while, but they really did just need to talk. They needed to figure it all out before they got married. She needed to stop avoiding him and all of the problems. She needed to tell him when something was wrong. He needed to pay attention more. He needed to ask her for help.

"We had to talk about it. Getting married doesn't just make it go away, and I... I didn't want you to regret it." He told her.

"I wouldn't have." She told him, certainly.

"You don't know that." He told her.

She shook her head. "Yes I do, Luke. I _love_ you. I've never loved anyone, until you." She told him, holding on to him, like her life depended on it. Who knows. Maybe it did.

She felt him reach for her hand. He began playing with her engagement ring. There was a moment, where her heart stopped and she thought, just for a split second, that he was going to take it off her.

"I was worried you were going to throw it in the lake or something." He told her, as a tiny attempt to make this a bit easier. She appreciated it.

She looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger and shook his head. "No." She told him, still leaning against his chest. She never wanted to take it off. She never wanted to let go. She never wanted to give up.

"We'll fix this, OK?" He told her, in a way that just made her believe him, no matter what.

She pulled away then, and looked up at him. It was the first time she had really looked at his face since she saw him sleeping in their bed. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept that entire night.

He had bags under his eyes. His hair was messy. His shirt was wrinkled. The buttons were buttoned in the wrong holes. He hadn't shaved in a few days. He looked somewhat paler. His eyes were glassy.

But she had never loved him more.

She nodded, slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him. His hands landed on her hips, and it was just perfect.

They would fix this. They really would.

They just loved each other too much not to fix it.

He pulled away after a while. Both were so out of breath, but neither wanted to pull away. "How about June 3rd?" He asked her.

She looked up at him, at his face again. Somehow, he just seemed like he was back to life again. Somehow the bags under his eyes just weren't so noticeable. His hair wasn't messy, it was curly and adorable, and perfect for running her fingers through. His unshaven face was just... Luke and she loved it. His shirt and it's button didn't even matter. The color had returned to his face. His eyes weren't glassy, they were the brightest she had ever seen them.

"Perfect." She told him. She knew they still had things to talk about and figure out. She knew that. She knew they would still have to work on their relationship a little more. She knew they would have to be more open with each other. Sure, her parents had been married 40 years and barely ever communicated, but when had Lorelai ever done anything like her parents? She knew they still had to adapt and learn how to combine their two lives into one. But she also knew, that they could do it.

"This way Rory will be there... and your parents...and Sookie..." He continued to tell her.

"And April." She added, smiling at him.

* * *

**So, I stayed home sick today and you guys get an update! Wooo...**

**Well, seriously, how many days until the premiere? I just want to know how the new guy (I can't spell his last name) is going to handle this... Every possibility I think of is just depressing or lame... I mean, if this thing really did happen and it's not some dream or something, I guess Lorelai won't tell Luke. I mean, how would he ever be able to forgive her? I mean... they aren't broken up. Nothing was said or done that made it completely official. Lorelai didn't give him the ring back, she didn't tell them they were over... I guess you could say that the "now or never," thing could possibly mean something... but it's not official enough, you know? So yes, I'm gonna guess that the premiere will show , either...**

**what happened in between Lorelai going inside and then sleeping in his bed... and it will show that they actually didn't do anything, and it somehow was some misunderstanding... I don't know how they'll do it, but you never know.**

**It will show Lorelai waking up from some horrible dream, and she actually fell asleep on Sookie's couch again, or in her own bed after breaking up with Luke...which you know, would make me extremely happy, but it would also be sort of lame... **

**Or... and I'm really hoping this isn't it... It will have happened & Lorelai will just not tell Luke. It's just... Lorelai will have to see him a lot. Awkward.**

**For the episode... Eh... I loved Lorelai in the car, saying, "I don't think I've ever loved anyone, until Luke." That quote alone is what is giving me hope. She loves Luke. That's all. I love how she described why she proposed. That was sweet. I also loved when she said she wanted to have another kid. Its just sweet. I also liked the Rory/Logan scenes. I've never really been a huge Rogan fan. I have nothing against them, I just... Idk. I thought those scenes were sweet. I liked Emily setting up Chris with someone. It shows she doesn't want him and Lorelai to get together anymore. I hated the scene in the bathroom. When's Chris going to get over Lorelai? Seriously... Ughhhh! Him touching her arm like that just bothered me. Probably because I knew what was going to happen, but still... Let's see... The troubadour thing confused me... the way it was... it just seemed way too random. It just felt like it was only there to fill up space. I don't know. I just didn't really like it. I liked Dan, though.**

**So, basically, this season was... well... yeah. I felt like, some of the things characters were doing, were in fact, realistic, but they were way, way over exaggerated. I mean, I can see Lorelai giving Rory space when she's at the Gilmore's, but DEFINITELY not for THAT long. Same with Lorelai keeping quiet, and for Luke not telling Lorelai about April. Also, I don't think he would be so completely clueless to how Lorelai is feeling, no matter what else is going on in his life. Maybe it's just me. I just felt like this was too exaggerated. Also, I got sort of sick of the back and forth between Rory and Logan... First they were going good, and then they break up, and then get back together... then a week later Rory finds out he cheated and they break up... then they get back together, but Rory is all mad... and then Logan gets hurt and she loves him again. It just felt like every other week they were breaking up and getting back together. I don't know.**

**I just wish I knew how ASP would have fixed this, you know? And it's so sad that this was the last thing she gets to do on GG. I mean, what a way to go... It sucks. As mad at her as I am, I still love her, and she did give us this beautiful show. IT just sucks. I just want to know what she had planned to do. Except, knowing her, it probably would have been something mean.**

**What was with all the pregnancy stuff the past few eps? Like every other episode there'd be some hint about kids and being pregnant. I know that's an exaggeration, but there were a couple the past few episodes.**

**I know I said nothing about the Chris thing in the story... I just don't want to think about it or deal with it... plus all the reasons I said in the top A/N. I'd rather just pretend it didn't happen... So yeah, just interpret it in your own way... It happened, it didn't happen. You decide.**

**Oh, also sorry if Logan is very out of character. I don't think I've ever written him before... Plus he was almost a completely different character in last night's episode.**

**Wow, so this is super long. Sorry. I just have a lot to rant about, and as much as I hate school starting again... especially since it hasn't even ended yet, I really want to know how this is all going to go down.**

**Please review.**

**This is the last chapter and I'd love billions of reviews! They really make me smile. Plus, I'd love to hear what you guys think about all of this... Oh, and I know I've said this hundreds of times but I'm going to change the title of this cuz it really bugs me. I'm trying to find some quote from this season like the "If One of Us Had Beena Frog" thing I used for my other story... If you've got suggestions I will love you forever.**

**Some season, huh?**

**Yeah.**


End file.
